Unreality
by love-think-live
Summary: With a spell gone wrong, Caroline get's sent back in time, where she meets The Originals. What happens when she gets sent back to her own time? Will Klaus and his siblings remember her?
1. Chapter 1

**Unreality**

_Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think. Also big thanks to my wonderful beta; klar(obsessed)oline. Yes, she isn't qualified to be a beta, but she writes with me on the school newspaper. Another shout-out to L who really helped with the storyline. I couldn't do it without them._

_Disclaimer: If I owned TVD this wouldn't have been a fanfic - it would've been on TV by now._

* * *

"I'm not sure about this Bonnie." Caroline had a really bad feeling about this particular spell. Bonnie and Elena were at her house with a new ridiculous idea. "Come on Care we might as well find out more about the bloodline you and Elena come from." "She's right, I mean it's just a spell to see into the past, it shouldn't take too long." Elena agreed quietly. "Fine, but if we die I blame you." Caroline said to bring humour into the situation. "Okay let's get started. We need a physical connection." The girls listened to Bonnie and sat in a little circle on Caroline's bedroom-floor, holding hands. "We should see three different scenes in history. I don't know how many years, but I know it's a minute a month" Bonnie started speaking the language that has always interested Caroline but no matter how many times Bonnie tried to teach it to her it never stuck. "**Corporis et sanguinis vident quae**."

* * *

Liz was shocked, Caroline is a vampire. She came home early and went up to check on Caroline when she heard about the bloodlines. From there she walked down to the living-room. _It's all my fault, I never protected her from those things. She's not my baby girl anymore. _Tears streamed down her slowly stood up from her place on the couch and headed for her daughter's room. She loudly opened the door. Bonnie was in a trance when Liz burst through the door. Caroline and Elena sat with wide eyes as they watched her come in, too scared to move. They didn't realize that Bonnie's phrase had changed as the witch continued speaking "**Corpus et sanguinem, quod sentio**." Before Caroline could truly freak out everything became blurry until it was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Caroline stood up, every muscle in her body screaming for her to stay down. She turned in a circle once to get her surroundings, twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't in her room anymore, she was in the woods. Suddenly she got mad, that stupid spell probably backfired and now she has to walk home in her heels. She started walking in a random direction but stopped when she realized she couldn't hear cars. The only trace of civilization was the faint sound of people talking. She ran to her fastest ability in the direction of the sound seeing more wildlife around her than usual. When she came to the town, no village she stopped right in her tracks, this wasn't Mystic Falls – or at least the one she knew. The women were all wearing woollen gowns and the men tunics that came to the waist with leather boots. After realizing her situation Caroline started walking back into the woods so that people wouldn't see her in pants. Suddenly she came in contact with something hard just standing in her merry way. _Great, I'm on the ground. _Looking up Caroline saw a woman who resembled Bonnie. "Umm… Hi I'm Caroline." This is going downhill faster than she expected it to. "Get up off the ground right now child." She spoke English – best news ever. After getting up the woman started speaking again, "I'm Ayanna. Why are you wearing trousers? It is not ladylike. For shame." For the first time since she got here Caroline felt a spark of hope, Ayanna was the witch Rebekah mentioned when she told Elena about their history. But after the hope came misery, she was a thousand years into the past. Ayanna would just have to help her. "Listen, I know you are a witch and the reason I'm wearing pants or trousers or whatever is because I'm from the future. Your great granddaughter accidently sent me here and she and another girl from my time might be here too." Ayanna looked Caroline in the eye, as if contemplating if the girl is telling the truth or not. After a few minutes of silence Caroline started fiddling with her daylight-ring. Finally Ayanna spoke again "I need help around the house, so you'll stay with me and help with chores. Esther and I shall search for a way to send you back." Caroline was stunned, she never expected to be taken in so quickly. "Thank you, very much." she stammered. "You can't be seen in those clothes, I'll fetch one of the dresses my daughter left." Then Caroline was alone again. She walked over to a rock and sat on it. All the unshed tears came.

* * *

After getting dressed, Ayanna took Caroline to the hut. She sat on her bed wishing that she could be with Tyler. A knock on the door caught her attention. A familiar face made an appearance. Rebekah. "**Hei Jeg er Rebekah**." Great no English this time. "I'm sorry but I don't speak you language." Rebekah looked disappointed. "**Oh du snakker språket av den nye verden… Vi vil lŒ deg med tiden. Kom, må vi hente litt vann**." Rebekah took Caroline's arm and dragged her out. Confused Caroline followed to where four buckets stood. Rebekah picked up two of them so Caroline followed her lead. Pleased Rebecca smiled and nodded her head. "Man, I gotta learn Nordic" Caroline huffed as they set of to the woods. The deeper in they went the thicker the forest became and the more beautiful it was. Finally they reached a river. It was wide with fast flowing water. Rebekah went and filled the two buckets and returned to where Caroline stood. Understanding what she meant she did the same. When she returned Rebekah was busy picking flowers. Caroline's breath caught, vervain. "**Vakker, er de ikke**? **Mor bruker dem i rettsmidler**." Rebekah finally noticed Caroline's distress and stopped picking them immediately. "**Sorry**." _The only word I understand._ "It's okay." Caroline said softly. They walked home in silence, by the time they got back the sun was setting. Rebekah bid Caroline a good night and they went off in separate dirctions. When Caroline got to her own hut she set the buckets down where Ayanna instructed her. "Come child, dinner is ready." They ate with the minimal small-talk. "I'll need to learn Nordic." Caroline said. "I'll teach you, every night after dinner. How does that sound?" "Thank you so much for everything Ayanna." All response Caroline got was a nod, but it was enough. The women stood up and washed their dishes. "Good night Caroline." Ayanna said as the disappeared into her room. Caroline went to her own room and changed into her nightgown. She got into bed and snuggled with her blankets. Another wave of tears came, mourning her mother, her friends, Tyler, her life.

* * *

Ayanna woke her up way too early. "Breakfast is ready." Caroline heard Ayana call from the main room. Suddenly Caroline's eyes filled with blood and veins appeared under her eyes. Caroline got control of her hunger and her fangs retracted. She got dressed in a pale green gown. _I need to go hunting after breakfast._ When she got out of her room Ayanna already filled her plate with fruits and porridge. Ayanna taught Caroline some basic Nordic. After eating and washing up the dishes Ayanna instructed Caroline to go wash the gowns she would be wearing. It was her daughter's clothes, she left it behind when she moved in with her husband. Apparently the rocks that were used to do the washing were just downstream of where she and Rebekah fetched some water. She set the basket full of clothes down next to a nearby tree and listened for any signs of wildlife. She saw a rabbit and easily caught it. She fed hungrily and to her dismay found she killed the poor thing. "Sorry bunny." she said as she set it down on the forest floor. The next animal she found satisfied her hunger more though it was just as gross, a deer. She fetched the basket and walked to the river where she quickly found the other women washer their own clothes. It was there where she found Rebekah and Esther chatting away while doing their washing. She walked over to them and greeted politely although Esther still send chills down her spine. What she has been told about her wasn't good. "It is not every day I meet someone who speaks your language." Esther smiled at Caroline. "I'm just happy to meet someone else who understands me." Caroline told her honestly. "The only other person is Ayanna." By this time Rebekah has been looking around awkwardly. Esther looked over to her daughter and chuckled speaking Nordic again, probably explaining what they were talking about. Rebekah smiled and just nodded her head.

* * *

Caroline had Rebekah walked home together and where planning to fetch some water after hanging the clothes on the racks. Rebekah was waiting in the clearing near the village for Caroline to finish up. Finally getting all the clothes up Caroline turned hastily and…boom. _On the floor a-freakin'-gain!_ When Caroline realized she wasn't the only one on the floor this time she couldn't help too burst out laughing. It was only after that when she realized who she was laughing at. The one and only Niklaus Mikaelson. Fantastic she thought as she stood up. "Before you start babbling your apologies, I don't speak Nordic." she said feeling quite irritated. "Oh, but I speak English." he replied with a smug look on his face. Caroline couldn't help but blush. "Although I really am sorry." he added afterwards. "I'm Caroline and I have to go." she said as she started to walk in the direction of the clearing. He grabbed her arm which caused her to turn around angrily. "I'm Niklaus and even though I have to go to I still socialize with my fellow victim." he said with a smirk. "Where do you have to go?" _Blgh, he's just as annoying as he's always been. _"I need water and Rebekah is waiting for me." she said with a roll of her eyes. "So you are the beautiful blonde my sister has been talking about. Well I won't keep you any longer." he said turning away. This time it was Caroline who caught his arm. "You aren't going to be the only snoopy one!" she said arms crossed. "Why do you have to go?" "I am meeting someone… Tatia." Caroline nodded her head. "Hope you enjoy the rest of the morning." They both went their separate ways and soon enough Caroline was walking with Rebekah to the river, buckets at the ready. Caroline could smell the fresh kill probably made by a pack of wolves. It was then when she realized that the deer hadn't really helped. Tonight, she thought to herself. She decided it was too quiet between her and Rebekah halfway through their trek. "I met Niklaus." she said waiting to hear if Rebekah would reply. "My brother." Caroline looked at the girl with disbelief. "You just spoke English…" "I do not know much…" she paused a while thinking about her next words. "Elijah, my other brother, taught me a bit when I met you." Caroline smiled to herself, not many people would learn another language for a newly found friend. "Well, you are a very fast learner Lady Rebekah." Her response was getting a huge hug by the girl.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. It was mostly helping Ayana, spending some time with Rebekah and surprisingly Klaus too, awful memories with the goats and learning Nordic. It seems that Rebekah had some competition for the student of the year award. With night came hunting and some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_So! That was it. I am so exited about being a member of this site. There are so many great writers here that inspired me to start writing and I hope that I will be as good as them one day. See ya next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hi! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, faved and followed! I really appreciate it. So here is the new chapter with some good news for our main-character... Read and tell me what you think! _

* * *

It's been a week since the whole accident. Caroline was sitting in the place Rebekah, who was now surprisingly good at English, called 'Caroline's Spot'. It was where she came to think, which was a nice change to the 'Run for your life!' back in the future. While staring at the waterfalls Caroline suddenly had a giggle fit. It wasn't her phone that she missed, it was the bathroom. Hot showers, running water to dispose all nasty things and a toothbrush were the things that she missed along with the people. Her tongue slid over her teeth subconsciously. _My teeth has freakin' fur, _she thought to herself while chewing on some herbs. "Nice to see you again." a voice came from behind her. Caroline turned around slowly, still not used to being nice to him. "Hello Niklaus" she replied with a flat voice. "My sister is looking for you, something about meeting our family." he said with a knowing smirk. It felt like her heart skipped a beat. Spending time with Rebekah and Klaus took some getting used to, meeting their whole family would cause a serious medical problem to her brain she decided. "And why would I need to 'meet the family'?" she asked sceptically. "Why not? **Du har lŒrt Nordic, så det betyr at du har planer om å bo en stund, er det ikke?**" he countered easily. "Sure I learned Nordic, but…" Caroline was at a loss of words. Like he said, why not? She realized Klaus was starting to get impatient. "Someone waiting?" Caroline asked furious knowing it was Tatia. She might not have warmed up to Klaus, but still stringing him and his brother along was disgusting. She saw Elena with different eyes for some reason, probably because she was wearing a 'Team Stefan' shirt. "Fine, I'll introduce myself. You on the other hand are going to get Rebekah to be my back-up if they try to eat me after the first sentence I mess up." she said with a grin. Klaus chuckled and nodded. "I bet Kol will be your biggest problem when it comes to being eaten." _Always taking the opportunity to tease,_ Caroline thought as she smiled. "Now go, Tatia is waiting." she said as a small dose of 'Get out of here'. After he disappeared Caroline decided to go to Ayanna to ask for any news.

When she got there Ayanna had a pleased look on her face. "You found something?" Caroline asked hopefully. "Two, actually." she said as she sat down, Caroline following her lead. "It can't take you to the future, but I found a spell which makes sure everything happens like it would have without you." looking a bit glum. "It's a start, I mean my life won't be turned upside-down when, if, I return." Caroline said smiling. It was something that had bothered her since she had arrived. If Kathrine hadn't fled and turned Stefan and Damon, all hell would have broken lose. "You said there was something else?" Caroline asked nervously. "You are not alone" Ayanna said simply. Caroline was confused. What did she mean by that? As if sensing her confusion Ayanna added, "You said it was a spell to see into the past. You see, you wouldn't have been here if you were alone, the witch would have. Physical contact with her caused you to travel to this time." It took a while, but it all sank in. "Elena and Bonnie are here?" she asked excitedly. "It would seem so child. We need to find them though." she said while standing up and fetching something from her room. "How are we going to do that? Don't we need something that belonged to them?" Even if she wasn't a witch she has learned a lot from Bonnie. "Not this time. You and your friends radiate strange auras. They should be easy to find." Caroline sat and thought about it for a while. "What if they aren't close? How will we get them here, or even make contact with them?" Ayanna revealed what she had gotten from her room, a grimoire. "That is a problem we shall ponder about later."

* * *

After about an hour of Ayanna speaking Latin she finally moved. "No need to worry Caroline, they are closer than you think." Caroline squealed in delight. "Where? How do they get here?" Ayanna smiled at how innocent the girl was. "The city. It is a day's ride on horse-back. Which you do not have." Caroline's mood was changing quickly. "What do we do?" Ayanna took a step back, as if she was scared. "There is something off about you. The witches on The Other Side are confused with you." she said with a strange calm around her. Caroline took a deep breath, it was going to come out anyway. "I can't tell you much, but I am a creature that doesn't yet exist. Neither am I alive, I was murdered." Taking another breath she readied herself for Ayanna's reaction to the next statement. "I do not eat food like humans, I feed off blood." she was on the verge of crying which didn't surprise her, Ayanna was her rock right now and losing her trust would be devastating. "You feed off humans then?" Ayanna asked once again very calm. "No, they may taste better and makes you stronger, but I feed off animals." Caroline said feeling a ray of hope. "Well, I am not completely comfortable with this, but you have been here a while and nothing out of sorts have happened, so you may stay." Caroline couldn't help but rush over to Ayanna with her vampire speed and give her a huge hug. "Thank you." Ayanna pushed her away gently after a while looking at Caroline with wide eyes. "What was that?" she breathed. Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the woman. "Oh, it just comes with what I am." Caroline said between chuckles. "With such speed you could make it to the city in no time." Ayanna said when Caroline got hold of her giggles. "True, but how do I get Bonnie back? Elena is a vampire as well so that shouldn't be a problem." Ayanna thought about it for a while then asked, "What other abilities do you have?" Caroline walked over to her and replied, "We are stronger, can compel people to do and think what we wish, vervain and sunlight are our weaknesses." "It is not what I would have preferred, but compel a salesman to give you three horses and to forget you were there." _Well, you catch on quickly, _Caroline thought and nodded at her idea. "I need to go see Rebekah, we are almost out of berries."

* * *

"So, Nik informed me that you are joining us for dinner tonight." Rebekah said between picking berries. Caroline frowned. "He said nothing to _me_ about it, only meeting your family." she informed Rebekah. "When else would you find us not together?" Rebekah implied as a matter of fact. _Well that's convenient, _Caroline thought to herself. "It's settled, I'll see you at dinner. I need to go help Mother. Goodbye." she said, leaving Caroline standing by herself with nothing to do but hunt and stare at a paint-less wall. All of a sudden she heard two men yelling. When she got to the scene she found the men and the reason of their disagreement. Elijah and Klaus were busy with a verbal brawl with a not so innocent Tatia staring at them. _If Elijah lost his temper Klaus must have worked some of his magic. _Realizing that the oh so helpful Tatia wasn't going to stop these men, Caroline stepped in and wedged herself between Elijah and Klaus. "What is going on here?" Caroline hissed when she got their attention. Elijah looked at the ground apologizing for his and his brother's actions in the presence of a lady. _And with Tatia standing there they must have figured out that the thing wasn't human. _Klaus was just staring at her like she had lost all of her hair. Ignoring him she continued her little mission, "What happened?" Klaus was the first to answer, "We have had a disagreement about Tatia, nothing that you should worry about." he told her with a voice like ice. _News just in, Tatia is seeing both of you, _Caroline thought angrily. Deciding it was better to just send them off Caroline asked them if they had any chores to do which caused them to go immediately, all but Tatia who glared daggers into Caroline's back as she watched the men leave. "You do not have anything to do with them, stay out of our business." Tatia told Caroline when she turned back. "I care more for them than you ever would, and I've only been here a week. Stop stringing them both along." was all Caroline told the girl as she walked into the woods, the fight reminding her of her hunger. It was only after she had caught a deer that she found Klaus sitting under a tree looking at something in the meadow beneath. _It's not like I have anything better to do, _was the best excuse Caroline could find to go talk to him. "Hello stranger." Caroline said sitting next to Klaus. "Go away Caroline, you do not know me." Klaus told her looking the other way. Expecting him to be harsh Caroline just shook off the dismissal. "No, I may not know you now, but I do care about your feelings. Tell me what happened." Klaus's eyes softened at her words. "My brother and I both want Tatia as our suitor. We both love her." Klaus confessed looking back to the unknown object in the meadow. Trying to get his thoughts away from his brother and Tatia she asked him what he was staring at. "Do you not see it?" Klaus asked amused. "What is there to see?" she answered his question with another. Klaus pointed in the direction of where the trees started again and Caroline saw it, a stallion as white as snow. "It's beautiful." she breathed. "Horses are so pure, free of sin. If only humans were as good." Klaus whispered in her ear.

* * *

Caroline spent an hour walking through the woods looking for more wildlife with Klaus. Soon it was time for them to go back and get ready for dinner. When Caroline got back to the Mikealson household Klaus was nowhere to be seen. The family looked casual so Caroline shrugged it off and continued greeting everybody. "This is my brother Kol, be careful he is not in the right state of mind." Rebekah joked. "Come now Rebekah, we do not tell that to the pretty guests. So only you get to know." Kol slammed his sister. "Well if Rebekah knows than the pretty rule is already broken, although everybody should be warned about you." Caroline defended Rebekah, earning her a smile. "This is my little brother, Henrick. Much better than Kol." Rebekah said hugging the boy. "**Hei, hyggelig å møte deg Lady Caroline.**" Henrick said sweetly. "Nice to meet you too." Caroline said handing over her heart to the boy immediately. "It is time to meet father. Keep your eyes down and be polite please." Rebekah warned Caroline before walking in the direction of her parents. "**Er dette den jenta?**" Mikael asked his daughter "Yes Father." Rebekah replied nervously, nudging Caroline forward. "Good day sir." Caroline said, just as nervous as Rebekah. "Now, don't seem so nervous." Mikael smiled up at her. Caroline was saved from the scary conversation with Michael when Esther called everyone to dinner. Sitting at table Rebekah had introduced Caroline to Finn as well. They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking and chatting away. When it was time to leave, Caroline found that she actually had enjoyed herself.

"Are you ready to leave child?" Ayanna asked as Caroline entered the hut. "Not yet. I didn't see Niklaus at dinner tonight." Caroline wavered. "Mikael had sent him off just before you came. He had forgotten to fetch firewood with Kol." Ayanna said shaking her head. "Did he hurt him?" Caroline asked with sorrow. "You know the answer to that." was all Ayanna replied. "I should go look for him." Caroline said while turning to the door. "Caroline, stop. You have to find your friends, I'll look for him if he does not return." Ayanna told Caroline as she stuffed something in her hands. "It is deer blood, drink before you go." Ayanna said supportively. Pleasantly surprised Caroline drank it all down, took her shoulder-bag and left. The cool night air bringing hope for the journey. As soon as she was in the woods she picked up the speed, in the direction Ayanna told her to take. _Here I come girls, _Caroline smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hi guys! A new chapter which will lead to some horrible news! Yes, I know boooo! Thank you to those you did all those little thingy's (Not gonna name all of it review etc.) And speaking of reviews, where are they? Are they lost? I need to find them before I 'find' chapter 4. Jip I'm blackmailing you! Live with it. Bwahaha. I would like to thank my two amazing friends who are helping me a whole lot! And just wanna clear one thing up that klar(obsessed)oline is not a name on this site! My friend just likes it and I'm not going to change it. Oh and L is my little mystery person! Enjoy reading! And bring on the reviews!_

* * *

Coming into the city Caroline was surprised by how it looked. The buildings weren't as vulnerable as those in the village, they were made of stone and some were huge. Caroline spent the next hour finding an inn that came up to her standards. After compelling the inn-keeper that she had paid for three nights she went up to her room and set her things down. She sat on her bed for a while thinking just how on earth she was going to find Elena and Bonnie in this place. Deciding that she couldn't just sit there she got up and went to walk around, hoping to find the girls or she could at least ask people about them. _Maybe I should have warned Ayanna that Elena would look exactly like Tatia, _Caroline thought as she stood still for a while. The day died out with time and Caroline went back to the inn empty-handed. She opened her bag to get her nightgown when she saw that Ayanna had packet her three rabbits wrapped in cloth. Smiling she took one and drank from it hungrily and disposed it outside. It was when she got back inside when she noticed a piece of paper sitting on her bed. It was burnt and she almost couldn't make it out but there where the words; _Elena and I are in the city, look for us in the marketplace by day. B. _Thrilled Caroline folded the paper and put it in her bag. _Bonnie must have figured out that I am here too, _Caroline thought as she climbed into the bed. Now all she had to do was find the marketplace, she thought as she drifted asleep.

* * *

The next morning she drained both remaining rabbits knowing they would spoil otherwise. After an hour of walking around and asking people about the market someone finally pointed her in the right direction. As Caroline walked into the closed in area her heart stopped. The place was insanely big. _Why would they choose this place, _Caroline thought as she started walking in a random direction. Caroline spent half the day walking around. They would stand by a place I would find, Caroline contemplated as she stood still listening and examining the air. One smell caught her attention, blood. There must be a meat stall somewhere close Caroline thought. After thinking about it Caroline walked in the direction of the stall. _They could have guessed that I would detect the stall easily, _Caroline thought while walking. Realizing that the sun was starting to set, panic washed over Caroline. Finally getting to her destination the owner of the stall was already packing up. "**Jeg skal vŒre her i morgen dame**." the man said. Caroline spent a few minutes questioning the man about her friends. The man seemed to waver a second then pointed in the direction he saw two girls leaving just minutes before. Caroline thanked the man and rushed in the direction with an awkward half-jog half-walk. She decided to turn back when the sun had fully set. Halfway back to the inn she was stopped by a man whose blood seemed to exist out of alcohol. "A run-away slave. Where is your master?" the idiot breathed, surprisingly in English. _What? A slave? I'm not a history freak, but mostly black people were used as slaves. How am I even remotely black? _Caroline thought, annoyed. "I am no slave sir, I am a free person." she stated. "Come…with me. I shhhal be your master." the drunkard slurred some of his words. He grabbed Caroline by the arm and led her to an empty building. To her horror she saw chains and whips. "You'll stay here slave." the man commanded. "No, leave me!" Caroline yelled as he pushed her down to the ground. "I'll fetch you tomorrow for your duties." The man said walking back to the door, key in hand. Caroline was furious, how dare he do this to her? She couldn't help herself. It was an accident. She sped over to the man and sank her fangs into his neck. He was too drunk to even realize what was happening. _Stop Caroline, stop, _she screamed to herself mentally. A few seconds later the man lay dead on the floor. "Oh no." Caroline cried. She had just killed a man, he was not entirely innocent but he was still human. She had just killed someone. Caroline sank down to the floor and went into a sobbing fit. After what had seemed hours Caroline finally walked back to the inn. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Caroline woke up feeling numb. She couldn't stand to think about feeding, she didn't need to either she still felt like bursting from the night before. She moved to the market place with energy she didn't know she had. She got there faster than she expected to and found the doors where still closed. Caroline spent an hour looking for a place to 'buy' horses. Ayanna had informed her that there were stables that she would be able to use for the three animals. She came across a young man with dark hair standing with the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. It was black at the front but as you went back it was white with black spots. "Beautiful, is he not? He's an Appaloosa, which is a rare breed to find here." Caroline stepped forward and let the horse sniff her hand. "Is he for sale?" Caroline asked, if this was his only horse she couldn't take it away from him. "He, along with a whole lot more, come this way." She walked with the man and found at least twenty more horses. At least the three she would take could only but a small dent in his profits. She found a brown stallion that reminded her of Elena and went over to stroke it. "This is a fine breed, the Quarter Horse, known for its speed" the man signalled for a young boy to come and secure the two horses to a fence. "Will that be all today m'lady?" the man asked. "No, just one more. I'm looking for horses that remind me of my friends' personalities." Caroline explained. Sure, she could just get three and be over with it but she wanted to spend more time with these animals. After a while of searching Caroline found the perfect horse for Bonnie. It was a mare with a mixture between a cream and brown coat. "I'll take this one, thank you." Caroline smiled to the man. "Wise choice, this breed is a Barb horse, who knows where the name comes from." He caught the horse and led it to the others. "Are these your horses?" Caroline asked. If he was just working here and his boss didn't get the money he could lose his job. "Yes, I take pride in taking care and selling horses. So will you be taking these beauties now or will you be back?" the man asked politely. "I should be back today, thank you." Caroline said as she left.

When Caroline got back to the market Caroline went straight to the stall from before. When she got there she scanned the area finding no sign of Elena and Bonnie. Feeling miserable Caroline got ready to leave. On her way out someone wrapped their arms her with only the strength a vampire could possess, and there were only two vampires existing right now. Caroline turned around and found her two best friends standing there grinning from ear to ear. "We knew you would find us." Bonnie said excitedly. After a whole lot of hugging the girls went back to the inn. "So where have you been staying?" Elena asked curiously. "I found the Mikaelson's and Ayanna. I'm staying with her." Caroline said and explained all the rest. Bonnie and Elena seemed to calm down knowing that they had a place to stay. "If you ran here, how do I get back?" Bonnie asked after a while of silence. "I found three horses, I just have to go back today and compel the man that I bought them." Caroline explained. "No need, Bonnie and I sold all our jewellery so we should have enough." The girls sat and talked for a while longer then started making their way back to the salesman. The trip back took longer as the girls stopped every time they saw something interesting. When they got there the horses were all saddled up and ready to go. The owner came over to them and they paid him with a surprising amount of money left. The girls walked over to the animals with excitement following them. "Is this one mine?" Elena squealed running straight to the one Caroline had intended her to have. Caroline moved to her own and Bonnie walked to hers patting it. "Either of you know how to ride?" Bonnie asked not looking away from her horse. "Crap…" Caroline breathed. "We could ask the guy to help." Elena suggested. "Wait, I want to name him first. How about Cyril?" Caroline thought aloud. "Great, let's go. We'll pay him." Elena prodded them to go. "Someone likes another man!" Bonnie teased. "Oh do tell." Caroline giggled. _Rather someone else than Damon, _Caroline thought to herself. "He reminds me of Damon. That's all there is." Elena sighed. _Squash. _The 'Damon' noticed the girls coming over and went over to meet them halfway. "A problem ladies?" the man asked them looking like he just dropped his mother's best possession. "What's your name?" Elena asked bluntly earning a look from Caroline and Bonnie. "Edgar, m'lady. Is there something wrong?" Edgar asked. "We need riding lessons." Caroline blushed. "We have money." Bonnie added. "No need to pay. It shouldn't take long." He said while walking over to the horses. "Let us begin." he smiled.

* * *

Elena sat on her horse which she had decided to name Ivor. She had learnt the name by accident while fooling around on the computer. She had gotten a hang of the whole riding scene, though Caroline shone as the best rider. It must have been her love of horses. The girls were on their horses on their way back to the village. They had decided to take their time getting back. _I wonder what Kl- Tyler is doing right now, _Caroline wondered sadly after mentally scolding herself. Cyril seemed to notice her emotions and was getting a bit difficult. "Bonnie, you are the only one that hasn't thought of a name for your horse yet." Caroline heard Elena from her right. "I'm still thinking, but I narrowed it down. It's between Cleo and Gypsy. I like the strange sound to them." she informed the two girls. "Hard choice." Caroline said smiling at her friend. "I'll just go with Gypsy" Bonnie said after a while of silence. "Shall we speed up the pace? It's still a while to the village." Caroline said as she sped up.

Soon they were past the halfway mark and slowed down as the village was close by. Suddenly Caroline heard something on her left and stopped her horse to listen. Realizing their friend had stopped Elena and Bonnie had done the same looking at her, confused. _No, no, no, no. _The sun was almost starting to set. The month was almost over. It was full moon. "Guys, you're going to ride as fast as you can. Follow me." Caroline said in a hushed voice. Both her friends had terror in their eyes as she passed them. Ayanna had showed her the caves and told her about the wolves the second day she had been here. It was close to the village but there was a path through the forest that would lead them there much quicker. It was either betting on time, or taking a chance. Making a decision Caroline turned into the forest making her way to the caves. The sun had already set when the girls got into the main cave with villagers looking at them like they were mad. Who could blame them, you never came in late in a place like this. Caroline got off her horse and led it to Ayanna's cave. Apparently she had claimed the cave when she moved in with her husband. When the trio got there Rebekah and Klaus were there waiting for Caroline's return as well. _Good thing it's too dark to see features properly, _Caroline noted as she thought of Elena. Something that Caroline didn't expect happened, Klaus sprang up and pulled her in for a huge hug. "Never scare me like that again." he whispered so that nobody else except Elena could hear. Caroline hugged him back not caring what her friends thought, she had missed him. "I'm sorry." Next up to squeeze her to death was Rebekah. "You seriously decided to come back on a full moon? Crazy girl." Rebekah said giving no sign of letting go. "Come now Rebekah, the girl needs to breathe. Welcome back Caroli-" Ayanna was interrupted by a howl sending ice down Caroline's back. Bonnie gasped, finally realizing what was happening. "Are these the friends?" Ayanna continued as if nothing had happened. "Yes, this is Bonnie and Elena." Caroline introduced them. "This is Rebekah, Ayanna and Klaus." Caroline said while sitting down. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Now Rebekah and Klaus, the cave will be crowded with the horses as well." Ayanna shooed them out. After getting another hug from each of them they left.

It was after the Bennett's were asleep when Elena turned to Caroline. "I can't sleep, the wolves are awful." Elena said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Same here. I just can't block it out." Caroline confessed just as another howl echoed from above. "They seem like good people." Elena said out of nowhere. Knowing she was talking about Klaus and Rebekah she smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

The next morning the whole village got busy unpacking what they had stored in the caves. Ayanna had used a spell to make others see Elena differently. Caroline was leading Cyril out of the cave when Klaus caught up to her. "That is a beautiful horse. I didn't know you could ride. Bravo Caroline." Klaus laughed. "I couldn't until yesterday." Caroline confessed. "I envy the person that taught you. It would have been fun to spend more time with you." Klaus said not looking up from the ground. "Same here." Caroline replied, surprising herself. He was getting on her not-so-bad-side. Big problem in her book. Caroline looked over at him. He was so sweet and innocent right now, if only she had met this Klaus. No, what was she thinking, Tyler. "Meet me midday at the waterfalls, please?" Klaus asked when they reached the stables. "That's not too long from now mister. I have things to do." Caroline started declining when she saw the look on his face. That look that you just can't resist. "Fine, but you owe me." Caroline smiled as she bid him a good day and left to find her friends after putting Cyril away. "Hello there!" Rebekah's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "You should really stop sneaking up on me, who knows maybe next time I'll jump you." Caroline threatened. "I doubt it. How are your friends?" Rebekah asked looking sad. Knowing exactly why Rebekah was sad Caroline responded in the best way she could, "_Our_ friends are waiting to go to the lake for some water. After that we, that includes you, are going to the market." Rebekah visually perked up at Caroline's statement. "You should really not expect the worst when it comes to friendship. I'll always be here for you, remember that." Caroline said just as Elena and Bonnie stormed them. "Your brother needs some serious help." Bonnie said to Rebekah. Not even needing to ask which one Rebekah replied easily, "Mother has searched long nights for a remedy to Kol's ways." Rebekah laughed. "I feel you, I've been attacked as well. So what did he do?" Caroline asked as the group started their trek to the river. "He came from behind and just grabbed me. It was like a hug but just weird! Who hugs a stranger? I mean really!" Bonnie babbled up her meeting with Kol. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Elena said, amazed with the forest. "Do you not have forests where you are from?" Rebekah asked confused. The woods were your backyard in these times. "No, our city has disposed of most trees." Bonnie covered up quickly. "It would be huge then." Rebekah replied just has they reached the river. "**Vi skal ønske dem velkommen ordentlig.**" Caroline grinned at Rebekah. "What the hell?" Elena asked Bonnie with a strange expression on her face. "**Hva har du i tankene?**" Rebekah asked, smiling at her friend. "**Elva er så nŒr…**" Caroline explained. Rebekah just nodded in response. "Come on, we need to fill the buckets." Rebekah said as she and Caroline walked towards the river. "As you are the new additions, you fill them." Caroline instructed. When the girls bent down to put the buckets in the stream Rebekah and Caroline pushed them in causing a shriek from both Elena and Bonnie. "I could fry your brain you know!" Bonnie laughed as she and Elena grabbed the buckets and got out dripping wet. "So that was the gibberish we heard." Elena concluded. "It is my native tongue, Nordic." Rebekah smiled. "Can we get back please, I'm freezing." Elena shivered.

* * *

Caroline sat with Rebekah outside waiting for her river-monkeys to get finished. Finally Elena had come out with Bonnie. "We're done, so let's go to the market." Elena said excitedly. "Well you two have spent half the day getting dressed so we are going to have to be quick about it." Rebekah smiled. Caroline was just about to follow them when she remembered her plans with Klaus. "Wait, I'm sorry but I can't go to the market with you. I have another thing I have to attend." Caroline said feeling guilty. Her friends looked at each other as if reading what they all have to say. "Do those plans have anything to do with my brother?" Rebekah asked knowing what Caroline's answer would be. "I don't have time for all these silly questions." Caroline said as she walked out blushing. She walked over to the path in the woods that lead to where Klaus asked her to meet him. Almost at her destination Caroline found a squirrel and decided to take advantage of her find. She easily caught it and drained it. Being in the past had gotten her over killing the animals she drank from. As she neared the falls she saw Klaus sitting there. "Hi." Caroline said as she came up to him. _Really, all that you could say, _Caroline thought. "Hello Caroline. I did not expect you to show up." Klaus said happily. "So what am I doing here?" Caroline asked. If there wasn't a good reason she would seriously injure him, she could have been at the markets now. "We haven't talked in a while, that's going to change." he smiled. "Talk? Really, couldn't we talk in a place that didn't demand as much energy?" Caroline said irritated. "Now where is the fun in that?" Klaus answered in the form of a question. "You're so annoying." Caroline huffed. "Oh come on love, just try and get to know me." Klaus smirked. _Is that the first time he said love, _Caroline thought disgusted. "You're delusional." "I'm delusional? Immature female, you should really start getting your facts straight." Klaus said furious. "I should never have come. You are so idiotic. I tried to reach out to you once, big mistake." Caroline said as she turned away so he couldn't see her tears. "Goodbye Niklaus." she said as she walked away. He could go jump off a cliff for all she cared. Furious, Caroline couldn't help how her teeth sharpened and her eyes got dark. She simply stopped walking and sat on a rock. Her fangs still didn't seem to retract. "Caroline? What is wrong with your face?" Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing in front of her. "I followed you." Klaus said shortly. "Nothing is out of the ordinary about me." Caroline started to compel him. "What? Your eyes…" It wasn't working he was resisting her compulsion. Esther must have been giving her family vervain in her 'remedies'. "Just go, Klaus. I don't want you here." Caroline sniffed. "Fine I'll go." Klaus said as he turned away. Caroline sat there on that rock for the rest of the day only getting up after dark.

When Caroline returned she was confronted by Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie sitting in her room. "Where have you been?" Rebekah said as she jumped up into Caroline's arms hugging her. "I needed some time alone. Why, what happened?" Caroline asked. Rebekah had been crying, you could hear it in her voice. "Klaus is missing. He never came home." Rebekah said as she started crying again. "I do not know what to do." Rebekah broke down. Caroline led her to the bed where she and her friend were left crying through the long night only comforted by the two women next to them.

* * *

_Jip the horrible news is going to get even worse! And I am crazy about horses so I just had to bring a whole chapter full of them in! And I added the breeds so you could go check how they look! One final word; REVIEW_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ignore my comment from before! I just can't do it... So I'm posting chapter 4 today. But I still want more reviews! It's really short so it's just gonna give you the news._

* * *

The next morning was all Caroline didn't ever want to experience. The village had sent out a search party for Klaus. Mikael had been a little ball of fury, he was convinced that Klaus was pulling a practical joke and was totally against the people searching for him. They had come to Caroline to ask where he had last been. It broke her heart to think that she might be the reason that he was missing. "Do you think they'll find him?" Caroline asked Bonnie. Having her and Elena here was making everything a little bit better. "Of course, Ayanna did a spell didn't she? Just have faith." Bonnie smiled. "You have gotten quite close to him in only a week's time." Elena said eyeing Caroline. "No, of course not. He disgusts me." Caroline said looking away. Ayanna appeared just then asking them to go fetch some water. "You coming Care?" Elena asked her friend. "It won't help if I'm just sitting around." Caroline said as she followed the girls. Rebekah had been gone the whole day, which wasn't like her. "So what do you think of Rebekah?" Caroline asked curiously. "We've only been here a little while, but she's not like the bitch we know from the future. She's actually pleasant company." Bonnie confessed. Elena just nodded and kept walking in silence. The forest still struck Caroline with its beauty. She was used to the one back home but now it seemed different, more alive. "Don't you just love how this place looks?" Caroline asked nobody in particular. "Yeah, this place is so, I dunno peaceful I guess." Elena smiled. It was surprising just how easily her friends calmed her down, she was so grateful. The three girls walked in silence the rest of the way just enjoying the presence of the other. When they got there they filled up their buckets and sat down for a little rest. "I'll need to go hunting soon." Elena told Caroline. "Same here, we should just wait until nightfall." Caroline told her friend remembering she hadn't been so close to a blood-supply as she herself was. "What's that?" Bonnie asked looking at something in the river. Suddenly she screamed. "What is it Bonnie!" Caroline yelled at her friend starting to get scared. "It's Klaus, he's in the river." Bonnie replied. Caroline didn't give them a chance to stop her as she ran at a supernatural speed to the river. It was then when she saw him. His shirt had caught onto a branch from a tree that had fallen into the river. Caroline jumped into the water to get him out of the freezing conditions. She yanked his shirt off the branch and swam back to the shore. When they were both on dry land she listened for his heartbeat. Caroline got a sick feeling when she heard nothing but her friends and the river. Franticly she put her hands over his chest and tried to get his heart beating again. "Caroline, stop. Please Caroline it's not going to help, he's gone." Elena said as she pulled her friend away. "No, let me go! He needs blood!" Caroline demanded as she pushed Elena away. "Caroline it won't help him." Bonnie said as a single tear went down her cheek. It was painful to see her friend like this. "It's all my fault." Caroline sobbed as her friends hugged her. "Come on we have to go to the village." Bonnie said as she started to stand up. "You go, I'm staying here." Caroline said crying her heart out. _So much for not caring, _Elena thought sadly as she and Bonnie walked away.

Elena and Bonnie returned with the Mikaelson men to help carry Klaus's body back. Rebekah and Esther couldn't bear to go with them. "I am sorry for your loss." Caroline said to Mikael as she walked up to him. He might have been a bad person but it was still his son. "Good riddance, the boy was nothing more than a worm that ate off my food." Mikael said bitterly. _Wrong, you are just a bad person, not even a good father, _Caroline thought as she took all her willpower not to kill him. "Your friends are waiting." Mikael said as he pointed towards Elena and Bonnie. Caroline walked away without saying another word to that monster. "What a cruel man." Elena said as Caroline approached them. "You heard what he said about his son whose body was just found?" Caroline thought feeling anger run through her. "Come, the sun is almost setting and we will need some rest." Bonnie said as she and Elena took Caroline's hands and walked over to the village. "What do you think will happen?" Caroline asked as they continued walking. "What do you mean?" Elena replied not completely understanding. "Klaus is dead. Katherine won't be turned, Stefan won't save you." Caroline said as fresh tears came to the surface. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Elena sighed after a moment of silence. "You two still need to go hunting." Bonnie said as she stopped. "I'll go to the village and you can feed." Bonnie said not waiting for an answer. "I know a place with a great deal of animals." Caroline said as she led Elena through the woods. "How do you think he died?" Caroline asked out of the blue. "I don't know, I mean he probably knew how to swim." Elena pondered. "He must have hit his head or something." Caroline nodded.

It was late when the girls returned. Ayanna was still awake staring at the fire. "Hello there, had a good hunt?" Ayanna asked casually. "Yes thank you.' Elena squeaked. "Good night Ayanna" she added before going into the bedroom hastily. "You said the spell would make things stay as they were." Caroline said to Ayanna raw with grief for the man she hated. "I trusted you." Caroline added before following Elena. "You shouldn't blame her you know. She's doing all she can." Bonnie told her as she came in. "I can't help it." Caroline said pulling on her nightgown. "Goodnight." Caroline said to her friends as she drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hi! I'm rushing a bit because I want to get Caroline past the first month of being in the past. You can thank that reason for the quick updates! Those reviews about Klaus actually made me laugh so I sped up even more just for you! So this is another short(ish) chapter. I've started a new fic called The Truth. The summary is a bit confusing, but as the story so I'll just leave it there. Check it out and tell me what you think cuz I'm still a bit unsure about it. Enjoy reading.!_

* * *

Ayanna didn't come to fetch Caroline the following morning when she didn't get up. She must have known that it wouldn't work. Elena and Bonnie had left to help with chores so Caroline was all alone. _What do I do without you Nik?_ Caroline bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. He was gone forever. It wasn't as bad thinking he was gone, it was thinking about all that he would, could, have done. The things he would have said, the jokes that he would have made. Calling her love, darling and sweetheart. Caroline stood up, she couldn't stand being alone with her memories and thoughts anymore. She knew Rebekah would be home as well, she and Klaus were closer than any siblings Caroline had ever seen. She got dressed and sneaked out of the hut. She didn't have the energy to talk to Ayanna or her friends. That stupid spell didn't work. And it was her fault, she had sent him away, she had angered him. She killed him. Caroline failed keeping her tears locked in as she continued blaming herself. He wasn't the evil man she once knew, he was innocent and… Caroline sank to her knees. She couldn't bare the pain of losing him. What was wrong with her? She only knew this Klaus for a week and she reacted like this when he died. _You felt something for him stupid, _something in the back of her head whispered to her. What if it was true, maybe she did feel something for him? It didn't matter now anyway, he was dead. "Caroline?" Caroline heard someone say. She looked up to find Elijah standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he bent down and picked her up. "I'll take you to Ayanna." Elijah said as Caroline passed out, the grief too much to bear.

Caroline woke up in complete darkness. "Caroline? Oh my gosh! You scared us!" Bonnie said next to her. "Elena, she's awake." Caroline heard Bonnie again. "Thank goodness." Elena's voice came from nowhere. "You were asleep until now." Bonnie explained. "When is now?" Caroline asked sitting up. "Probably midnight." Elena answered. "Elijah brought you back to the hut." Bonnie continued. "You should probably go back to sleep." Elena said. Caroline went back to her previous position. It didn't take long for Caroline to leave the land of wake.

* * *

Caroline got up the second morning knowing what her head would do to her if she didn't. She had left the chores for her friends once again as she went to visit Rebekah. When Caroline got there Rebekah and Esther were sitting at the table talking. "Hello Caroline." Rebekah greeted her friend when she saw her enter. "Morning Caroline. It's a good thing that you are here, we will need help planning Klaus' funeral." Esther said as she turned around. _I can't do this, _Caroline thought as she walked over to the table. "It has to be soon or else his body will start to rot." Esther said showing no emotion. Caroline started feeling ill as she thought about Klaus desiccating once again. "Where is he now?" Caroline asked. "We have put him in the dam, it keeps him cold." Esther replied. "Come we need to get to work." Esther added.

The three women worked the rest of the day. The funeral would be tomorrow thanks to their quick work. Caroline slipped out of the hut when she bid Rebekah a good night. She started making her way towards her own hut when she changed directions. She wanted to see him before the funeral tomorrow and what better time than now. The sun was starting to set when Caroline got to the dam. It was the only one close to the village so it was obvious that this was the one. Caroline picked up where he was lying by sent alone. He didn't smell like he had died over a day ago, he was her Nik. After mentally preparing herself Caroline walked over to Klaus' body. "Hey there, long time no see." Caroline said as she sat down to him. He was close to the shore in the shallow water. He looked so peaceful. "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. I judged someone else, not the real you. You weren't supposed to die, it's my fault. Ayanna's spell didn't work otherwise you would have been home with your family. You might not have been happy, but you would have had some good. But I trust you are in a better place now. You won't go through the darkness you discovered in another future, you're not hated." Caroline finished talking to a man who didn't exist anymore. She stood up to get closer. He didn't look dead, it was as if he was sleeping. Caroline couldn't move, and she didn't want to either. She missed him dearly. Caroline started to cry as she looked at is motionless body. How could it be that he was dead? She didn't have time to make any memories with him anymore, she was stuck. For the first time in a while Caroline thought about going home, seeing Tyler and her friends. Her mother. They were all blocked out of her head until he died. He was her shield. Maybe it was good he didn't get to spend more time with her. The damage would have been even bigger. Something caught Caroline's attention. It was a slow thumping coming from Klaus. It was faint but she could still pick it up. Gradually the thumping got louder and faster. Caroline stepped back, terrified with the occurrence. Suddenly Klaus shot up gasping for air. Caroline shrieked as she stumbled back. _No way… _"Klaus?" Caroline asked when she got her breathing back to normal. "Caroline. What happened?" Klaus asked as he got out of the water. "You're alive. I don't believe it! You're alive!" Caroline yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. _The spell must have worked then._ "I'm freezing as well." Klaus smiled when she let go. "Wait, before you go anywhere, what happened?" Caroline asked. "I should be the one asking that, not you." Klaus replied looking truly confused. "You drowned Klaus, you were dead. That's why you were in the water. Your funeral is tomorrow." Caroline explained as she started to cry once again. "Don't cry." Klaus said as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "I'm here now, am I not? No need to mourn." he said as he pulled her in for another hug. "I don't want to lose you again." Caroline spoke into his chest. "You won't I promise." Klaus replied. "It feels so unreal that you're back." Caroline said as she stood up straight. "Allow me convince you." Klaus said as he took her around the waist and pressed his lips against hers. Caroline's first thought was to punch him to a pulp but then she realized that she would never be able to harm him. Klaus pulled back when he needed a breath. "I'm up to speed now." Caroline smiled. "Come on, you need to get some dry clothes." Caroline said as they walked back to the village. She would just have to explain to Esther about the spell Ayanna had used.

* * *

Caroline was busy fetching some vegetables from the garden for Ayanna the next day when Klaus came up to her. His family had taken the news of his resurrection quite well and the funeral was cancelled. "Hello there sweetheart." Klaus said as he kissed Caroline. "I have some news." he said smiling. "And what may that be?" Caroline asked. "I left Tatia and asked Ayanna permission to court you." Klaus replied. Court? She wasn't ready for this! It was going way too fast, and what about Tyler. "What?" was all Caroline could choke out. "Caroline Forbes, will you court me?"

* * *

_I would like to thank my beta's. And... all of those who reviewed! It went up a lot but I'm going to be selfish and tell you I need more. I've been teasing my friend that I'm only going to update next Friday! (Yep, I moved the date B!) So maybe reviews will change my mind..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A new chapter! Thank you to all those faves, follows, etc. I'm just going to call it hmmm abc's, random but yeah. Not a lot of stuff going on but it's a chapter! I've officially killed The Truth, I didn't really get a response. I'm trying something new now and it's going to be up soon I hope. The name is Stay With Me and it's a all-human fic. Tell me if you would like to see any Klaroline moments in this fic. _

* * *

Time had flown by. Caroline had been in the past for four months now. She was used to it now and had gotten over missing most of the people. The day that Klaus asked her to court him still haunts her. She had said no. Tyler was her true love, her fairy-tale… At least that's what she told herself. Klaus still hadn't given up on her. He brings up that very same question every second day. It broke her heart each time she said no but he always had a smile on his face and told her tomorrow was another day. He steals a kiss every now and then but she wasn't ready for a relationship.

Caroline had left Elena and Bonnie for the stables. She spent most of her day with Cyril. He was her escape from life. "Good seeing you again." Klaus said as he snuck up behind her. It was scary that he could do that to her even with her supernatural hearing. "Hello there Nik." Caroline said without looking away from Cyril. She had started calling him Nik since he woke up that night. It was strange how everything had changed. "Seeing as we are here already, would you like to go for a ride?" Klaus said with his 'it's a challenge' smirk. "Nope." Caroline answered simply. She knew him well enough to see he wasn't giving up.

"If you don't I'll-" Klaus started when Caroline interrupted him. "You'll do what? Tell on me that I didn't play with you?" Caroline asked jokingly. "Riding and dolls are very far apart darling. Even if you are teasing." Klaus said. _Always so full of it, _Caroline thought as she rolled her eyes. The two of them hadn't fought once after that terrible day, unless you count bickering and then laughing. "It's still a no… Unless you promise you'll do something for me." Caroline said deciding she might as well get a deal out of a fun trip. "And what will that be?" Klaus asked folding his arms. "Surprise me." Caroline said as she went to put Cyril's saddle on. "You can use Ivor." Caroline said as she continued her work. "Oh contraire love, I have my own horse." Klaus said as he smiled. "Since when?" Caroline asked finally looking up. She had gone riding with him a lot but his horse had died just before she had arrived in the past so he used Ivor or Genie. "I'll be right back." Klaus said as he turned around and walked away.

Caroline sighed. She was alone again for who knows how long, she hated being alone at times. It felt better when someone was with her, when she could share her feelings. Caroline was done getting Cyril ready so she went to look for Klaus. He had a tendency to take his time when he felt like it. Caroline walked up the path that would lead to another set of stables. If he had a horse it would have been there. It was a wonder where he got the time to train a horse since they weren't sold at the village. He had told her how he had learnt to train them. She was surprised to hear it was his father that had taught him. So there was a time when they had a good relationship, it made you think when the bad times started.

Caroline had arrived at the other stables to see Klaus walking with a horse similar to her own. "I told you to wait." Klaus said when he came up to her. "You took too long, I'm not one to wait." Caroline said rising an eyebrow. He had never gotten used to her freedom and she was planning on changing it. She was a free woman in a captured time. "And seeing that you made your way here, where is Cyril?" Klaus said grinning at her mistake. She had not even thought about bringing her own horse so that they could set off immediately. "Crap…" she breathed so that Klaus wouldn't hear her. She had gotten accustomed with their ways by now…almost.

"Well let's not stand here." Caroline said shaking it off. The couple started walking back to Cyril. "What's his name?" Caroline asked starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence. As much as she loved being alone and quiet at times, it bugged her mostly. "I have not named him yet. Would you like to?" Klaus asked as he looked at his horse. Caroline frowned, she had struggled with Cyril's name and now she had to conjure up another name. Obviously not her strongest point. "Hmm… How about… No not that." Caroline said thinking aloud. Suddenly Caroline got a name out of nowhere. "I've got it! What do you think about Vita?" Caroline asked. It was strange but she liked it. Unlike Latin she was great at Italian. "Vita, what does it mean?" Klaus asked curiously. "It means life. I think it defines you." Caroline said as she blushed. It took a lot to get Caroline Forbes to blush.

"I like it, thank you. My turn to ask a question." Klaus started. He was probably going to bring up the thing Caroline wanted to avoid, courting. "Go ahead." Caroline said looking down. "Why?" Klaus said shortly. _What kind of question is that, _Caroline asked as she began feeling annoyed. "What do you mean?" Caroline replied. "Why will you not court me? Am I not enough?" Klaus said sounding a bit between a five-year-old and a man with a broken heart. The broken heart crushed her. Caroline didn't know what to say, should she bring up Tyler and all her other manly man friends? _It's now or never, _Caroline thought as she took a deep breath.

"Klaus you have to be open-minded about what I'm going to tell you." Caroline said as she waited for confirmation. "I'm all ears." Klaus said feeling tense. "My…father… has promised my hand to another man." Caroline said as she expected the worst. It came. "What?" he said as he came to a stop. He was fuming and Caroline could see it on his outer. "You have fooled with my feelings for months and now you are betrothed?" Klaus almost screamed. He was wrong though. She never really led him on… or she did, maybe, probably not. And did she say anything about betrothed? No she didn't… or wait she did. Her comebacks were falling into nothingness. "Not really betrothed…" Caroline stopped when she realized that she had done some things with Tyler that were only done when you were married in this time. _Crapcrapcrapcrap, coo-poo, shit_, Caroline thought. This was getting really messed up. She wasn't married to Tyler and she couldn't think of herself as a married woman, she still had a long time before that. "I'm married." Caroline said as a tear made its way to her cheek. "I do not want to see you ever again Lady Forbes." Klaus hissed without showing any signs that he would be the one to move. Caroline took it to her advantage. "Klaus, I'm not with him anymore. Have you seen any man with me since I arrived? No you haven't and that should count for something. Just know I could have felt something for you in the future." Caroline said as she walked away.

She was on the brink of crying, fighting with Klaus was a rare occurrence and it had shaken her but she wasn't going to break like the last time. Caroline stopped walking when she heard her name. "I just need time to process what you have told me. Give me some time." Caroline heard from behind her. She didn't reply as she continued her trek. Maybe this was a good thing, she hadn't spent a lot of time with Elena and Bonnie lately and it made her sad to think about it. She loved them like sisters. When Caroline got back to Cyril she found that Genie and Ivor were gone. Caroline smiled, it only meant one thing, Elena and Bonnie were at the meadow.

Caroline rushed over to Cyril and got on him. She knew a shorter path to the meadow but it meant passing Klaus. Caroline decided to take it, to show him that she didn't need him or his company. Caroline got Cyril to walk forward at a slow pace, she would speed up once she saw Klaus. Caroline thought back to Mystic Falls. She missed her mother but it had gotten better by now. Stefan was also a hole in her heart along with Tyler and Matt. Damon was even missed. Her thoughts drifted to what Klaus would have been doing if she was there. It was one of two options, planning her friends' deaths or wooing her. Caroline saw Klaus in the distance and dug her heels into Cyril causing him to speed up. Klaus seemed confused when she passed him. He was not expecting her to be out and about after their spat. Caroline stayed at this pace wanting to feel alive, the wind making her hair dance and wiping away her tiredness.

She arrived at the meadow faster than she had wanted to. She spotted her friends immediately. She trotted over to them trying to smile but failing. "Hi Care." Elena said as she saw her friend. "Hey." Caroline said as she got off Cyril, her feelings radiated in her voice. "What did he do?" Bonnie asked. Her friends knew her well enough to know when Klaus had something to do with her mood. "I told him about Tyler. He freaked out. We both yelled, blah blah blah." Caroline said as she sat down with them. "Everything?" Elena asked with wide eyes. "I told him we are married." Caroline replied. "Their customs." Bonnie said as she played with a blade of grass. "Yeah…" Caroline breathed. "What else did you tell him?" Bonnie asked suddenly giving Caroline her full attention. "What do you mean?" Caroline said trying to act innocent. It didn't take a supernatural to figure out she was hiding something. "Spill your guts." Elena said as she and Bonnie moved closer to their friend. _Again? When do the 'now or never' times stop?!_ Caroline got up in case she had to flee. "I told him I might have feelings for him." Caroline said picking up one foot, ready to run. All she got in response was a shocked Bonnie and a smiling Elena. She looked at them waiting for answers. "Good for you. I'm glad you got the courage to move on from the future. I wish I was as brave." Elena said as she got up and hugged Caroline. _Did that just happen… _The girl who was numerously almost killed by this man was supporting her feelings for him. Caroline looked over at Bonnie who looked even more shocked. "Bon… You still here?" Caroline asked. She was getting worried about her friend's state of mind. "Just trying to breathe." Bonnie chuckled. "Elena is right. We're not getting back anytime soon so it's good to move on. But be careful." Bonnie smiled getting up to hug her as well. The three girls spent the rest of the day in oblivion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Hey! Thank you for the re- no, abc's! Almost forgot. So a new chapter and yes, mixed signals for mixed emotions! Imagine you don't see Klaus as the hot, mysterious and sometimes cute guy, but a murderer? Yeah thought so. :p I'm in a bit of a funk with my writing, I don't really know why. I've been reading more than usual and observing how other people write and been comparing it to my own style, so maybe it's that. Just excuse all the blgh's! Enough of my jabbering, read! Not this, why are you still reading this? Just continue!_

* * *

Klaus hadn't spoken to her in three days and it was overwhelming. She couldn't stand it anymore, it was like she was losing herself piece by piece every day. She had decided to swallow her pride and go talk to him herself. She had heard from Rebekah that he went out hunting earlier, alone. It was pure stupidity, if the wolves or a bear or any other creature got to him he would die. Caroline knew his favourite hunting grounds well, they were hers as well.

Caroline sped over to the spot in the forest not wanting to walk. It felt good running again, it felt free. She got there in no time, his sent still fresh. "What on earth was that?" Caroline heard from above. She looked up to see Klaus sitting on a branch. "What was what?" Caroline asked hoping he didn't see her vamp-speed. Klaus jumped off landing just in front of her. Caroline had always dreaded being crushed by a falling human.

"You were blurry, like you were running too fast for me to see." Klaus said looking at her with those eyes of him. It seemed like he was over Tyler or just curious. "Hmmm you must have seen something else." Caroline said fiddling with her thumbs. She wasn't going to be able to hide this much longer. "Caroline do not lie to me once again, I am begging you." Klaus said starting to feel anger boil up. Caroline cringed when he brought up Tyler.

There were only two things Caroline could do, tell him the truth or… Caroline kissed Klaus, it wasn't like any of the other times she had kissed him. It felt like she touched an electric currant, he made her feel alive. Caroline pulled back when she figured Klaus needed air. "What was that?" Klaus repeated his words from earlier. Caroline giggled, always such a charmer. "Yes." Caroline said looking into his eyes. The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Excuse me?" Klaus asked confused. "Yes, I'll court you." Caroline said trying to block Tyler from her mind. If Klaus wasn't interested now she would drain him, no matter how much vervain he had in his system. She was too far in to turn around now. Klaus kissed Caroline. Even more electricity. "So, you're over the whole Tyler situation?" Caroline asked hopefully. The more time she spent with Klaus, the pain of not being home disappeared. Right now it was hard to imagine life without him.

"Of course, who am I to judge your previous life? I was foolish to say the least." Klaus replied looking guilty. Caroline never expected to see him look guilty. Ever. She had no words, who would have after Niklaus Mikaelson sort of apologized? "You still didn't answer my question." Klaus asked when Caroline remained silent. _Was there ever a man more… Just ugh! _What was she going to tell him now? She was a world-class athlete? Doubtful. She could tell him the truth, better now than when he trusts her to have been telling him the whole truth since the beginning. What could be the worst outcome? He tells the whole village and they send a stake through her heart? Oh better, when he gets turned he blames her. Lovely, just lovely.

Here goes nothing. "Klaus I'm going to tell you something that nobody else is allowed to know, my life depends on it." Caroline was still for a while to let that sink in. He not did move, just stared at Caroline looking ready for the worst. "I'm dead Nik. Have been for a while. I'm what's known as a vampire. We feed off blood and never age. We can compel people and burn in the sun or when we touch vervain. I'm sorry." Caroline finished her poorly planned speech. Klaus sat down on a fallen tree, his heartbeat normal which was surprising since he found out he was in the presence of a possible killer. He sat there silently for an hour, seemingly as lifeless as she was. Caroline left when she saw no improvement, not what she needed today. She made her way to Cyril, he comforted her like no human could ever have done. "He probably hates me now." Caroline spoke with Cyril like he was her best friend. "I don't know why we're fighting all the time recently, it's all my fault." Caroline said as the tears came.

Caroline sat with Cyril until nightfall, tomorrow was another full moon. Caroline hated them, it reminded her of when she helped Tyler through the phasing. His screams were still fresh in her memory. She didn't want to see anybody right now, the encounter with Klaus would be too real when she told her friends. Cyril was asleep by now, his calm breathing making Caroline tired. She was just about to doze off when she heard footsteps. The person who messed with her would regret it deeply. She stood up getting ready for any attack. "Caroline?" she heard the familiar voice come from the opening of the stall. Klaus. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked astonished. He was supposed to be at home being mad at her or something. Anywhere but here. "I don't care about what you are Caroline. You are all I ever wanted." Klaus said standing closer to her. "Come with me." Caroline said walking past him into the woods. She couldn't let him say that without seeing her real face. "What are we doing out in the forest?" Klaus asked when Caroline stood still. She ignored him and listened for something to feed off. She needed to hunt in any case, it had been days and she was starting to lose control. She heard a racoon and caught it easily, the poor thing. Caroline snapped its neck like it was a twig, still Klaus stayed still. Of course, he was used to killing animals. She let the lust for blood run free as she felt her teeth sharpen. "Totally normal." Klaus smiled as he closed the opening between them. "Not." Caroline huffed as she sank her fangs into the dead animal. She drained it in no time wishing that Klaus didn't see that. "Now you've seen everything." Caroline said as she put the animal down in a nearby bush. "I still don't care. I love you." Klaus said as he pulled Caroline around to face him. She didn't have time to react as he crushed his lips onto hers. It was like nothing else Caroline ever felt before. "I love you too."

* * *

_Aww what an ending for the chapter! Please do review and any nice, not mean, rude or whatever criticism is welcomed! You have the right to complain, just do not go overboard, I am not one to take such things lightly, you have been warned. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hello! I'm just going to cut to the chase, thank you for all the lovely reviews! And here comes the but, I am not getting a lot and if I don't get reviews I don't know if I should change something or if there is something you would like to see more of. Don't worry I say it with a mental smile. Enjoy!_

* * *

Caroline still couldn't believe it, she had told Klaus that she loved him and that she was a vampire. And he didn't run to the hills, the best outcome ever. They were on their way to tell his parents right this moment, how proud they would be to find out that he had found someone to marry who wasn't Tatia. Maybe his father would finally approve of something his son had done, or not. Caroline had never liked Mikael, it probably started with all the 'Grr I'm an original vampire, grr'. And then dying if he managed to kill Klaus, another no-no. She felt Klaus' hand in hers, warm unlike the rest of the morning. Winter was coming soon and Ayana had Caroline as well as her friends stitching blankets like there was no tomorrow.

Caroline and Klaus arrived at the hut way too soon. "Here we go." Klaus said as he squeezed her hand. _Oh joy, _Caroline thought as they entered. She and Klaus were greeted by Esther instantly. "Caroline, dear, I'm sorry but Rebekah has been gone all day." Esther smiled as she looked over at Klaus every now and then. It was amazing how different the woman was compared to the freak in the future. Caroline actually warmed up to her in the time she had been here. "Actually Mother, we are here to make an announcement." Klaus said nervously, his parents were unpredictable. If this turned into an awkward conversation she was going to bail.

"Caroline and I have started courting." Klaus said, finally a smile came to the surface. Caroline on the other hand was as stiff as could be. "Oh! Lovely, I'm happy you found someone other than the…" Esther's sentence died out as Caroline caught her staring at her hips. A wave of nausea came over Caroline, had they no privacy? Humanity? Anything? "Wide hips, good." Esther grinned confirming Caroline's suspicions. Awkward conversation, check, time to bail. "I…" Caroline ran out not finding any words to tell the old lady.

She was going to throw up. Caroline couldn't wait to get under the cover of the trees so that she could really run. It was both a blessing and a curse that Mikael wasn't there. The blessing, he didn't add to Esther's conclusions, the curse, they would have to repeat themselves. Before Caroline knew it she was halfway to the city, full of drunkards and what could be noblemen. She stopped taking a deep breath. The chance that she had been followed was slim. She was definitely staying here a while, more than a day if needed. At this moment she didn't care about who missed her, they would just have to suck it up. Suddenly blood spilled out of her mouth, _Damn you Esther!, _Caroline thought as she emptied her stomach. It was supposed to be impossible for a vampire to be sick, even if a crazy woman caused it. All the warm feelings had disappeared.

* * *

Klaus looked around frantically from his spot in the forest. He had managed to follow Caroline to this point but he had lost her. She was heading towards the city. Acting quickly on it Klaus ran over to Cyril. She loved that horse more than herself, and at time he wondered who she would save if it came to it – him or the horse. He made his way to the path he knew Caroline would reach.

It was dark when he saw her blonde hair shining in the moonlight. The full moon was frightening up in the sky. They should be safe this far from the village, but what did he know about the wolves? He hadn't seen the way they ran, or how they could cause mayhem in a matter of seconds, he had been in the caves. "Nik? What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline asked sounding scared for him. He had nothing to protect himself from the beasts. A growl came from a few miles back, so faint Caroline almost missed it. She had to get him out of here, the city was their best chance. She grabbed him and in a blur they, or rather she, ran away from the threat. Caroline felt her face become wet as she cried when she realized that Cyril would be dead the following morning. She would be losing a brother. Klaus' eyes were wide as he felt the wind slam into him, and Caroline's tears. He was foolish to bring Cyril, of course she would choose to save him. Forgiveness was out of the question when it came to this. He dreaded the moment Caroline stopped and they 'talked'.

* * *

Klaus showed Caroline to the inn his family used when they came to the city. He knew the man who built and ran this place since he was merely a child. The man, Peter, was neat and well-kept and kind unlike his brother whose name Klaus didn't bother remembering. Unfortunately they were greeted by this one. "Good seeing ya Niplaus." the man said smelling like smoke and mead. "I'm not 'Niplaus', I am Niklaus. What is your name?" Klaus said feeling there was no need for further pleasantries other than that. "Call me Pig." he laughed showing his rotten teeth. _Suits you Pig, _Caroline thought sourly.

"One room Pig." Klaus said spitting out his name. Pig lamely climbed up the stairs and showed them the uncomfortable-looking bed. "I'd need the payment now. One hundred for the room and forty because I showed ya to it." Pig grinned as he saw Klaus' shocked expression. Noticing it Caroline stepped forward and compelled the Pig guy that the room was free of charge. "And why not get a better lifestyle while 'ya' at it." Caroline added. At least she could do some good while she was here. "I'm sorry, I don't know where Pig came from, I'm Ronald." the man smiled apologetically. Klaus looked at the woman he loved and swelled with pride, she was his and nobody else's.

Caroline strode off into the room. He followed her after biding Ronald a good night. "Do you think he'll suffer?" Caroline looked up from her seat on the bed which was much more comfortable than it seemed. Klaus sighed, he had hoped that she wouldn't bring it up. Not for him but for her, she had a tendency to eat herself up over things. "I'm sorry that I took him, I thought he might comfort you or something. My idiotic mother had spoken out of line." Klaus said as he sat down as well and put his arm around her. Caroline just stared at him, he knew he needed to answer her. Otherwise there would be consequences. "I do not know Caroline, there is a chance that he will be just fine." Klaus said as he smiled. "You're right." Rather be a happy fool than a sad genius.

Caroline became aware of the hunger she felt, Esther really messed this day up. She would need to feed, tonight. "I need to find an animal or something." Caroline said standing up. Klaus took a moment to understand what she had meant, he still saw her as the normal Caroline. Klaus swiftly pulled her back down. "No, I want to experience what it feels like when you feed." Klaus said trying to read Caroline's emotions. She didn't know what to say. It was acceptable for her to feed off humans, she wasn't a ripper. But she didn't want to feed him her blood with the chances that he could do the thing he did best and die. What could be the worst? Caroline sat forward and took Klaus' hand in her own and turned it to show the veins that travelled under his skin. She bit into his skin like it was butter. The taste of his blood was perfect, nothing could compare. Caroline listened to his heartbeat for the signal to stop. Caroline let go of his hand when she finally managed to. "That was like nothing I've ever experienced. I've never felt closer to you." Klaus smiled as he pecked Caroline on the lips. "Come, we need to get some rest." Caroline said before adding, "Turn around, I need to get changed." Klaus just chuckled in response but turned anyway. Caroline made quick work of getting dressed. "I'm done." she said getting under the covers. She fell asleep in Klaus' arms that night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I'm just terrible for leaving you for a month! Sorry 'bout that. First came exams, then vacation and finally writers block! Oh how frustrating that was. Thank you for all the abc's. Anyways, enjoy and remember the abc's!_

* * *

"_Caroline?" Tyler appeared out of nowhere. They were in the Grill along with Stefan. "Tyler, what is this?" Caroline asked looking around. The building was empty. "Where are you Caroline?" Stefan asked stepping closer to her. "This is a dream…" Caroline breathed. She should just wake up. "No, don't do that. Please." Tyler said quickly. Did he hear her thoughts? "Uhm yeah. But this isn't a dream. Stefan and I found a witch to help us contact you. What are you wearing?" Tyler replied the unasked question._

_ "Wait, if you don't know about me being in the past, why did you contact me?" Caroline asked. "You're in the past? In which time period?" Stefan asked, shocked. "One thousand years into the past. But I've been here for months now. How didn't you realize?" Caroline asked, confused. Stefan shook his head. "It's only been a day. You, Bonnie and Elena weren't answering our calls so we went to your houses. Your mother told us what happened. We just didn't know what spell it was." Stefan explained._

_ Caroline looked over at the bar, while she was in the dream at least she could have a drink. She scanned the bottles for a suitable drink. Finally she hit the jackpot, caramel vodka. She took whole the bottle, who needed cups in any case? She truly loved Russians. "Did you see a grimoire?" Caroline asked as she looked for some food, hopefully fries. "No, we didn't look through the room. We should have done it." Stefan said pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's okay Stef, just ask the witch about a spell to see the past." Caroline smiled. "What do you know about the spell?" Stefan asked. Caroline thought about it for a while but couldn't remember anything. "It's in Latin." Caroline said giving up taking another sip._

_ If only Klaus could taste the vodka as a human. He's expression would be so cute and funny, Caroline thought absentmindedly as she pictured kissing him again. "What the hell Caroline!?" Tyler yelled suddenly. "You kissed the ass? I can't believe you!" Tyler said throwing his arms in the air. Oh yeah, they could read her mind. "I'm sorry but I'm just gonna wake up now, talk to Bonnie or Elena." Caroline said trying to regain consciousness._

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window above the bed. It was strange to think that she had just spoken to Tyler and Stefan. _Oh my gosh, Tyler! _Caroline shot up out of bed. He knew about her and Klaus, and she didn't even try to apologise. The dream seemed to control her, using only her memories as communication and now Tyler hated her. Guilt dug a grave in her stomach and settled itself in there, not planning on getting out. She still loved Tyler, but as a friend and now she ruined it.

Caroline noticed the empty space where Klaus had slept, nothing. "Good morning love, I didn't expect to see you up." Klaus said as he came through the door holding breakfast for two. "I know it's of no value to you, but I wanted to surprise you." he smiled innocently. Caroline smiled in spite of what had just happened in her dreams, she loved the man. He walked to her and handed her a mug with milk.

Caroline saw the teeth marks on his wrist, they were still forming a scab. "You need blood." Caroline said with a faint smile. Klaus looked at her with surprise written on his face. "Why would I need that? I am not a vampire now, or am I?" Klaus asked. Caroline couldn't help herself, she laughed at him. "No, that's not how it works. But your wrist is still bleeding a bit and my blood will heal you." Caroline said practically feeling his relief. "I'll be fine without it, thank you." Klaus said sitting down on the bed. So stubborn. "You could get an infection and it'll attract attention." Caroline said joining him on the bed. "I've tasted blood before and the taste is terrible if I am completely honest." Klaus confessed. Caroline smiled at him, he made all her troubles disappear. "I promise that you'll find my blood different from any other." Caroline said biting into her wrist. If she gave him a chance he would probably make a run for it. "Drink before it closes." Caroline said shoving her arm towards him. "Here goes nothing." Klaus said as he started drinking. She was right, the blood made him feel like he could fly and like their minds were melting as one. Like they were one person.

Caroline took her arm back after he had had enough. "You were right. So, how does one turn into a vampire?" Klaus asked, wiping his mouth. Caroline sighed, he wasn't going to like this. "You have to drink vampire blood and then… die. You have to drink human blood to complete the process." Caroline finished. Klaus looked mad, beyond that. "Say something." Caroline said not feeling up for silence. "How did you die?" Klaus asked after a while. This was going to be so fun… Not. "I was murdered by the vampire who turned me. The person suffocated me with a pillow." Caroline said so that Klaus almost didn't hear. "Why?" Klaus asked on the verge of going on a killing rampage. "As a message. I can't tell you more about that." Caroline replied. Klaus burst up from his seat on the bed. "A message? What is the name of this person? I'll kill him!" Klaus yelled. Well what's the worst that could happen? He tries to kill a girl that doesn't exist yet? "It's a woman, Katherine P-. Just, don't think about it ok? I'm over it." Lie. "Come on, let's finish breakfast." Caroline said mentioning for him to sit down. "We shall talk about it later." Klaus said as he sat down once again. "I promise you that." he added.

* * *

"When do you want to go back?" Klaus asked as he played with Caroline's hair gently. She loved the feeling. If only they had their own little dimension. Caroline thought about his question for a while. "I don't want to go home yet. I want to escape from the world, if only for a little while." she replied, fumbling with her hands. Klaus seemed to be in deep thought for a while. They still hadn't moved from the spot on the bed. "I think I know the perfect place to escape to. It's a hut at the dam, on the way back to the village. There are hunting supplies as well." Klaus said as he changed from playing with her hair to tracing circles on her arm. Caroline was elated about the idea. It was just what she needed, some time alone with Klaus. If only Tyler didn't hate her now. "Sounds good, but how do we get there?" Caroline pondered. She wasn't up for getting another horse that quickly. "We can walk. It is not too far from the city and if we start to walk early enough from there we could make it to the village by sundown." Klaus explained, still tracing the circles. It sounded perfect, the whole package. She could imagine it now. "Well, let's get going." Caroline said as she started to get up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Caroline kicked a stray rock as she walked along the dirt road. She heard the steady beat of Klaus' heart beside her. His presence comforted her of the fact that she ruined the relationship she and Tyler had. She was going to break up with him, but not like that. The look on Tyler's face was like a bullet to the heart. She never wanted to hurt him. "How long still?" Caroline asked. The silence combined with the guilt was killing her. Some cute couple's time with Klaus was desperately needed. "We should be there in no time. From here it's a short while to the path and then just a little while to the hut." Klaus smiled as he took her hand. His palm was rough, proof of all the hard work he did. The other side was marked with thin lines that ran over the whole hand over and over again, proof of his father's hatred. Chills ran down Caroline's back as she thought of Mikael. He scared her no matter what. "This way." Klaus said pulling Caroline towards an opening in the treeline.

* * *

Caroline stared at nothing in particular. It felt like they had been walking for hours on end. Her feet were starting to feel uncomfortable, she could only imagine how Klaus' should feel. "Here it is." Klaus smiled as a large mass of water became visible from around the corner. In the distance a stone building stood on its own. It looked like it came out of a fairy-tale.

"Race you there!" Caroline giggled as she started running. She heard Klaus starting to run. _Almost there. _"Gotcha" Klaus said as he grabbed her waist. "I said it was a race." Caroline said as she wiggled out of his grip. "You weren't really trying, so it does not count." Klaus looked at her with loving eyes. His dimples showing as he started to smile. "You'll just have to make it up to me then." Caroline said, folding her slender arms.

Klaus swooped Caroline up into his arms catching her by surprise. "What are y-" Caroline said just as Klaus jumped into the freezing water. They were both submerged. Caroline looked up at the rays of sun breaking through the water. The water was clearer than it seemed before. It was peaceful and beautiful, she could stay there forever just forgetting her troubles. "Come up Caroline." she heard Klaus distantly. Reluctantly Caroline left the protection of her watery dome. "You're mad." Caroline said as soon as she saw Klaus swimming around like the weather wasn't below zero. Crazy was the word. "You said I had to make it up for you, I think I did." Klaus smirked. The next moment Caroline was ducking a splash he had aimed at her. "I'm getting out." Caroline huffed. "Please join me for a swim, M' Lady Caroline." Klaus said looking at her with a puppy-dog face. Who could refuse? "Crazy." Caroline breathed.

* * *

Caroline lay on her back on the grass in front of the little hut, Klaus next to her. "So, whose hut was this?" Caroline asked. It seemed too perfect to be abandoned. "An old man used to live here with his wife and their daughter. They were wolves, turning into a beast at every full moon. They lived here for a long time, from generation to generation." Klaus stopped giving no other explanation. "What happened?" Caroline asked sitting up. "Nobody knows. They just disappeared. The only reason I know who lived here is because of the sketches that were left behind in the case in the bedroom." Klaus said with sympathy in his voice.

"So they just left everything here? What do you think happened?" Caroline asked, curiosity burning. "I do not know love." Klaus said sitting up as well. Caroline leaned her head against him. The incident with Tyler was still fresh in her mind. Maybe she could convince him to forgive her? It wasn't impossible. If you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours. But she wasn't going back, she was with Klaus now and forever.

The only thing that stood in their way now was Caroline's own secrets. It was time to fuss up. "There's something you need to know Klaus. Just be open-minded about it." Caroline started. _Maybe it would be a good time to stop talking_. "I shall do my best." Klaus said tensing up. _Okay bail right now mouth._ "I'm from another time period. A thousand years into the future to be exact." Caroline blurted. _Guess she wasn't controlling her own mouth from now on…_

Klaus looked extremely calm, too calm. "I am not mad if that is what you are wondering. Only sad about the fact that have kept this from me. I thought we were being honest with each other. I was wrong." Klaus said in a one toned voice. Caroline saw the hurt written all over his face. "Tell me more please." Klaus said after a while. "Elena and Bonnie are as well. Tyler, the other man, is from that time as well. What else do you want to know?" Caroline explained. "And family?" "Just like I told you, I live with my mother. My father died a while ago. No siblings." Caroline replied hoping for the best.

Klaus looked at the ground for a while. "It feels like I have to compete against everything you have Caroline. First it was Tyler and vampirism and now you are from the future. How am I to be worthy of your love?" Klaus asked. Caroline felt her heart swell. He was worried about such a silly thing. Caroline placed a careful kiss on his lips. "You don't need to ponder about that. I love you more than anything in the world." Caroline said as she kissed him again. "As I love you." Klaus said returning her kisses. "So you're good with the future thingy?" Caroline said returning to her normal self. It was strange, it felt like being in the past had added a missing piece about her. She was more sure of herself, more mature in a way. "Of course sweetheart." Klaus smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hello earthlings and aliens of all kind! I was thinking... Maybe if you have a scene that you would like to see in this story - why not? Just let the creative juices flow and I'll announce the winner some time or another and the scene will magically appear in the story. Enjoy reading and remember abc's. I need at least five of each or no update! (See the low standards? Yeah you do.)_

* * *

"Tell me more about the future." Klaus said kissing Caroline behind the ear. It was their second day at the little hut. It was perfection. "We don't use horses as transportation anymore, we have cars. I can't go into detail though. We have cell phones to communicate with people all over the world. There's actually not much now that I think about it. Oh, how could I forget, we have warm water. Not the freezing baths we have now." Caroline explained.

Klaus fiddled with her hair as he thought of another question to ask her. "Are you going back?" Klaus asked. Caroline felt him tense as he asked her. She was hoping he didn't ask that. "I don't know Nik. We haven't found a way to get back yet. That morning at the inn Tyler and another friend of mine, Stefan, talked to me in a dream, kind of. Their looking for a way to get us back, but it should take a while." Caroline replied. "Do you want to leave?" "I don't want to leave you Nik, but I do have family and friends back home. You can't make me choose." It was an idiotic question. He was starting to irritate her. "Please stop talking N-" A sudden flash of pain shot through Caroline's body causing her to shriek. "What is wrong Caroline?" Klaus asked protectively. The pain came over and over again when suddenly everything became black.

* * *

"_Care? Open your eyes." a familiar voice sounded. Caroline's eyelids felt like they were glued shut. "Come on Caroline." the voice came again. Caroline finally managed to open her eyes after a while. Bonnie stood in front of her. "Where are we?" Caroline asked sitting up. "It's like I'm in your mind. Ayanna gave me the spell." Bonnie replied swiftly. Ugh these mind visitors need to stop. "Why?" "The villagers are starting to notice that you and Klaus are gone. Where are you?" Bonnie asked. Caroline knew something like that would happen. "Just tell them that Klaus just found me and we're on our way." Caroline sighed. Her perfect world was starting to break. "There something else, Ayanna found the spell to send us back. We're going home." Bonnie smiled. It was all Caroline could take. She had just told Klaus that she was going to be staying a while._

* * *

Caroline woke up to the feeling of moving and the sight of the blue sky. "You are awake. You scared me." Klaus was carrying her. "Where are we going?" Caroline asked lying still in his arms. "We are in the village. When you passed out I guessed the best thing to do was bring you back here." Klaus said just as Esther and Rebekah came into view in front of their hut. "Mother, they have arrived!" Rebekah yelled as she ran up to them. "What happened?" Rebekah asked as she came up to them. Klaus ignored his sister as he walked faster. "Niklaus." his mother greeted them. "Lay her down on the bed." Esther added. Caroline felt herself slip into darkness once again.

* * *

Caroline's feet touched the ground. Every muscle in her body was sore. _The Hangover Part Four, _Caroline thought, causing her to laugh. She remembered everything that happened, Esther doing some spell over her body, Bonnie coming in and explaining what had happened, even more spells. It was like she had left her own body and watched them scatter around, and there was nothing she could do about it. Klaus had come and gone. And that was it, from there on it was all blank. How long had she been out of it? Where was she now?

Caroline walked out of the room deciding it was a waste to just stand around thinking. She was in Ayanna's hut. There seemed to be nobody home. Damn she was hungry, she must have been out for more than a day. "How dare you foolish boy!" a shout came from outside. Caroline recognized it immediately. Mikael. She felt herself starting to run.

Klaus was kneeing down on the floor with Mikael standing above him, whip in hand. Klaus' back was bare, the smell of blood filled the air from his wounds. Caroline felt the urge to feed grow. The urge to save the man she loved was stronger. Before she could move the whip made its way to Klaus' already bleeding back. Another gash appeared on his back. Blood spilled out of it like a river. This time the blood didn't appeal to Caroline, it sickened her. Klaus cringed as his ruthless father brought it down again. "Stop!" Caroline yelled as Mikael got ready to bring it down again.

Mikael turned his hateful gaze towards Caroline. "What did you say?" Mikael snarled. Caroline winched deciding it was better to keep her mouth shut. "You do not tell me what to do, you little rat!" He walked closer. "I am the man, you are no more than a servant to me, whenever I want you to be a servant! You should die lonely and on the streets." Mikael finished as he raised his whip. "I would not do that Mikael." Caroline turned around to find Ayanna standing behind her. Grateful was not a strong enough word for what Caroline felt.

"She insulted me." Mikael protested. "She does not stay under your roof, not under your rules. I shall not let you hurt her." Ayanna replied with a glint her eyes. "This is the last time I show mercy woman." Mikael said before strutting off. It was only then when Caroline saw Rebekah and Kol standing with scared expressions, Rebekah seemed to be crying. Caroline ran over towards Klaus who was growing weaker by the second. The next moment Kol was next to her helping to pick Klaus up from the ground.

They made their way into the house where they lay him on his bed, back turned up. Caroline suddenly realized the extent of his wounds. He was dying, again. "Where is Esther?" Caroline asked frantically, Rebekah was gone as well. "She left this morning, should take a while for her to come home." Kol replied. The fear that he felt for his brother was obvious. Caroline panicked, the only person that could, and would, help Klaus was gone. There was one option left, her blood. But that would mean exposing herself to Kol. Caroline shook it off, this was Klaus' life on the line. Who knew if the spell would bring him back again?

"What do we do?" Kol asked. "Get some cloth to cover his back, we're turning him over." Caroline instructed. Within minutes Caroline could see Klaus' pale face again. Caroline bit into her wrist and fed Klaus. Minutes passed as she still fed him, she didn't care if she drained herself. After the second time her wrist healed she stepped back, that was all she could do. "How will that help him?" Kol asked, seemingly annoyed. He was starting to show his true colours from the future. Caroline rolled her eyes as she started explaining him about vampirism.

Caroline sat next to Klaus. Kol had promised to stay quiet about her. He was actually excited about the secret. He had gone out to fetch some water to clean Klaus' wounds. Caroline looked at it once again, finally it showed signs of healing. "Guess who is back." Kol said appearing through the door. Caroline grinned, the lame version of the future. Kol helped Caroline clean off the blood. "Can I ask you something?" Kol asked. "Yeah, sure." "Do you think I have a chance of courting Bonnie?" Caroline looked over at Kol. She never imagined them as friends, even less a couple. But it actually made sense. They could be the yin to the yang, the evil to the good. "Get on her good side and then it is a definite yes." Caroline smiled as she squeezed his hand. Caroline let her mind trail off to what the future could hold.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Hey... I seriously need a new greeting other than 'Hi' or 'Hello or the 'Hey'. I'll work on that. KimOfDrac, thank you for your many reviews! and of course all the others! I like Kol and Elijah as well ('cute as a button, every single one of you' hehe) and they'll be appearing a lot in future chapters... I think. Enjoy reading (I need something new there as well...) And abc please! Once again considerate (is that a suitable word to use? I dunno.) critique is welcomed with open arms! Onthou net dat ek jonger is as wat jy dink, so please be... nice? No... uhm, *fill in word here*_

* * *

Caroline walked with Elena towards her favourite hunting grounds. "Where were you guys?" Elena asked. Caroline had spent five days at Klaus' side, he still hadn't awoken. She only moved when Elena fetched her to go hunting. "At an old hut on the way back to the village." Caroline answered. She quickly caught a rabbit before Elena spoke again.

"How was it?" Elena smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows. Caroline giggled as she set the dead rabbit down. "Great, romantic, cute, should I continue? But…" Caroline stopped walking. "I told him that we are from the future. Every single detail." Caroline confessed. Elena gaped at Caroline. "What? Do you trust him to stay quiet?" Elena asked carefully.

"Yeah. So tell me about the spell to get home." "I don't know much, Bonnie and Ayanna are the minds behind it. All I know is that it's a difficult spell that takes long to master. It's a wonder how Bonnie managed to do it." Elena answered. "How long?" Carole asked hopefully. She wanted to spend as much time with Klaus as possible. She knew it would break him if he spent a thousand years alone. Turn him into an even worse monster. "Unfortunately a year. And that's if we're lucky." Elena replied.

Caroline felt her heart race. She had another year with Klaus. Caroline looked over to see Elena sit down on a rock. "What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she sat down next to her. "Nothing really. I just miss Damon so much. It's been months now and I just want to see his face, hear his voice. Hear him comforting me and telling me it's going to be okay." Elena shrugged. Caroline knew exactly what she meant. That first few days when she thought she was alone was horrible. "Hey, it's going to get better. You'll see him someday and then he'll spoil you rotten." Caroline tried to cheer her up. Elena smiled slightly. "You're right." "I'm still hungry." Caroline said tugging on her friend.

* * *

Caroline had talked to Bonnie earlier about the spell. The reversal spell could backfire and send them to who-knows-when so the preparation was to be done with great care. Ayanna was going to preform it with Bonnie when the time is right. And there was speak of hiding away the memories of Klaus and his siblings. It was agonizing to think about the idea, but it would save Klaus from years alone.

She was on her way to see him. Klaus was going to dehydrate if he stayed unconscious. The best thing to do was slip blood into his system. Caroline greeted Elijah as she made her way to Klaus' room. "Caroline." Elijah called her back. Caroline stopped in her tracks. "Yes?" "If my brother does not wake from his slumber… Will you be alright?" Elijah asked. Caroline was surprised by his question. She never expected him to notice her. "Honestly Elijah, no. I can't live without him anymore. But I'm sure he'll be just fine." Caroline replied as she walked into the room.

The bed was empty. All Caroline could imagine was Mikael dragging Klaus out for the wolves to finish off, telling everybody there was nothing he could have done. She had to find him. Caroline ran out of the building. She heard faint breathing from behind the hut. It took two seconds for her to reach it. Klaus was sitting on the ground, eating berries and drinking water.

"What the hell are you doing?! I was scared to death!" the words flew out of Caroline's mouth. Klaus stood up immediately. "My apologies Caroline. I was hungry and the hut was stuffy." Klaus explained. Caroline put her hands on her hips, she just couldn't stay mad at him. "At least you're up and awake." Caroline said as she went in for a hug. She didn't want to let him go, it felt good to hold him again. His strong arms gave her comfort.

"How long was I asleep?" Klaus asked still holding onto her. "Five days." "Why are my wounds completely healed?" Klaus asked as he let go. "You were dying. And I couldn't just leave you. I'm sor-" "Don't apologize. You saved my life Caroline, thank you." Klaus interrupted. Caroline felt relief sweep over her. "I love you." Caroline said. "I love you too." Klaus kissed Caroline. The kiss was slow and sweet.

Klaus stood still for a while, deep in thought. "I need to go talk to some people. I shall meet you at the meadow by sundown." Klaus said as he placed a kiss on Caroline forehead, grabbed the berries and water and left her standing there. Caroline set off to find Rebekah for lack of other entertainment.

* * *

Caroline sat with Rebekah in silence. "You're really distant these days, are you alright?" Caroline asked. She really missed the fun times with her friend. Rebekah was not one to be quiet. "I feel alone Care. You have Nik, Kol is going to ask Bonnie to court him and Elena has someone from the other land you come from." Rebekah replied. "Well that's just stupid Bekah. If you feel lonely why do you push us away? We're here for you. We all love you." Caroline said squeezing her hand. "And what did you say about Kol?" "He is going to ask Bonnie to court him today, I think he already has." Rebekah smiled. Caroline really hoped he would succeed in his little mission.

* * *

Caroline walked over to the goats, they were out of milk. Caroline reached them and grabbed the bucket. She still remembered the first time she had an encounter with them. Not her best memories. Caroline closed the gate behind her as she looked up into the sky. It was almost time to leave. Caroline sat down on the stool next to the goat she had found. It was probably one month old and wondering around in the woods. Caroline raised her and named her Bella. The only goat she liked. "Let's get this over with. I know it's awkward, you know it's awkward. It's just awkward."

* * *

Caroline brushed her hair on the last minute. She wanted tonight to be the perfect time spent with Klaus. Bonnie came walking in. "Well what do we have here?" Bonnie asked as she sat down on the bed. "I'm going on a date with Klaus… And I'm late. See you Mrs Kol." Caroline said as she disappeared, hearing Bonnie shout after her.

Caroline grinned, they were so together. She rushed to the meadow as fast as she could. Every second she stayed away from Klaus was a second she hated. Caroline finally saw the meadow. It looked like she was the first to arrive.

There was a single tree in the middle of the field. Caroline walked deeper in to look for him. "Nik?" Caroline asked. "Right here love." Caroline whirled around expecting to find Klaus standing there. Nothing. Caroline looked around. A loud thump came from behind.

"You were in the tree, weren't you?" Caroline accused him. "I never told you otherwise." Klaus defended. He led her to the edge of the meadow where he had set up a picnic for two. "I hope you are hungry." Klaus smiled. They both sat down.

The air was chilly, winter was upon them. Klaus handed Caroline a blanket as he saw her rubbing her arms. Klaus gave Caroline an apple. "What's the occasion? I mean for the picnic." Caroline asked taking a bite out of the apple. It tasted sweet. Klaus seemed nervous. "I am hoping it is an occasion." Klaus said as he swallowed. Caroline turned her head sideways as she looked at him curiously. Klaus took Caroline's hand as they stood up. "Caroline, I love you more than anything. And I spoke to Ayanna and my parents-" Klaus got onto one knee. Caroline's heart started racing. "- ,Caroline Forbes, do me the honour of becoming my wife."

* * *

_Ooooo, cliff-hanger! It depends on how many reviews I get for when I update. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Bonjour! (Told you I'm getting a new one.) Thank you for all the abc's! I could literally not stop smiling. So a new chapter, not much happening but it's something! And I should probably explain - Klaus was gone for a few days without Mikael's permission. Of course Klaus has duties, etc. So now you know! Bonne lecture! (Once again - new:-)_

* * *

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked down at the man still standing on one knee before her. He was holding a silver ring with a diamond standing out on top of it. On both sides of the diamond were small sliver flowers.

"It was my father's great grandmother's ring. Passed onto the first son to marry. It was my mothers. I cannot imagine my life without you." Klaus added. Caroline liked at the idea of Klaus being the first son to marry.

"It is okay if you do not want to go through with it. Your heart belongs to the future and you cannot tie yourself down with this time" Klaus said beginning to stand up. Caroline put her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes." Caroline said. "I'll be your wife. I love you Klaus. And just let me make this clear, to hell with the future." Caroline said holding her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. Klaus stood up and kissed Caroline with all he had. "Where on earth did you get this diamond?" Caroline asked admiring her ring. It was valuable in her time, it was even more valuable in this time. "Our family has always been wealthy. But do not worry about that. Let us celebrate." Klaus said taking out wine and bread.

"So where are we living?" Caroline asked as she rested her head against Klaus' chest. They had been talking for a while now and the sun had set already. "I was thinking about the hut where we stayed at. It is not too far from the village so we can come in by day and just set back at night. We can just build another room for… Oh never mind." Klaus seemed glum.

Caroline hated when he was sad. "What's up?" Caroline asked. "I do not understand?" Klaus replied. Oh yeah, he was 'old-school'. "What is wrong Nik?" "We'll never have a real family. The ring will never be passed on." Klaus answered. Caroline felt a tear trickle down her face. She never really thought about it when she started courting Klaus. Family meant everything to these people and she was taking that away from him. "I'm so sorry." Caroline apologized. Klaus shook his head. "It is not your fault that you died. And I have everything I need, you. I was foolish to bring up the subject."

"Let's talk about other thing's okay? Like… Who are we telling first?" Caroline suggested. "Well… I have to rub it into Kol's face, tell Elijah 'I told you so', and stick my tongue out at Fin and Rebekah… So I would like to tell Henrick first. You?" Klaus said making Caroline laugh. She thought about it for a while. "I think Henrick is the best choice. I'm seriously in love with that boy, so cute." Caroline said.

She took off her daylight ring and put it on her right hand, replacing it with her engagement ring. She fiddled with it as she looked at the stars. "How does it look like when you do not have your ring on in the sun?" Klaus asked. "So curious. Well, my flesh burns but I can't really describe it or you. I'll just show you tomorrow." Caroline tried to explain.

"No I shall not let you do that. I shall rather wonder for the rest of my life." Klaus interjected. "You won't have to, I promise you that." Caroline told him as she reminded herself of what was going to happen all too soon. "When is the wedding?" Caroline added. "As soon as possible. Fortnight?" "That's really fast…" Caroline thought out loud. "Do you need more time?" Klaus asked. "No. I want to be yours." Caroline said before kissing him.

It was past midnight when Caroline snuck into her bedroom. She had unwillingly torn herself away from Klaus' side. He needed his rest, he was going on a hunting trip with his brothers and father. They were planning on spending two nights in the woods to get some food for the winter months. "Is that the walk of shame I see? What do you think Elena?" Bonnie surprised Caroline.

"Oh most definitely." Elena's voice came from her bed. "No it is not!" Caroline protested. She got dressed into her nightgown. "Caroline Forbes doing the walk of shame! I never saw that one coming." Elena teased. Caroline crawled under the blanket giving up all hope. "Goodnight you freaks." Caroline said as she fell asleep, her ring snugly on her finger.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She wanted to see Klaus as soon as possible. "Wake up Bonnie! Elena, same goes for you!" Caroline said after she got dressed. She jumped onto Elena's bed. "It's too early Care! The sun hasn't even started rising yet!" Elena complained. Caroline wasn't going to let her friends get off the hook that easily. "Oh Bonnie, the guys are going hunting for one week. You won't see Kol for a long, long time." Bonnie jumped out of bed as soon as she heard it. "I'll be done in like two seconds."

Caroline and Bonnie walked towards the Mikaelson hut. Elena had stayed in bed, too lazy to do otherwise. "So, you and Kol eh?" Caroline said absentmindedly. "Yeah since yesterday. But, I think I'm already in love." Bonnie smiled. Caroline smiled along with her. She was happy for her friend.

"And what happened yesterday with Klaus? And don't include the walk of shame part." Bonnie asked. "There was no walk of shame!" Caroline giggled. "Just teasing. What happened?" Bonnie asked again. The girl was so persistent. "A little bit of this a little bit of th-"

"Caroline and I are engaged." a voice came from behind. Caroline recognized it immediately. "Nik." Caroline smiled turning around. "You keep sneaking up on me." "Wait! You're engaged?" Bonnie grinned. "Yes" Caroline showed her friend her beautiful ring. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for you." Bonnie said hugging Caroline.

"Hmm I think I want some alone time with Nik, you go find Kol." Caroline politely shooed Bonnie away. "Finally we are alone." Klaus said before kissing Caroline. "Here, just in case of an emergency." Caroline said giving him a vial of her blood. "So protective. I'll bring some blood back for you to feed on in exchange." Klaus smiled. Caroline hooked arms with him as they set off to look for Henrick. Klaus still had at least twenty minutes before he had to leave.

"I shall catch you foolish squirrel!" Henrick yelled up a tree causing Caroline to burst out laughing. "You gave away our position!" Klaus laughed along with her. They had found Henrick a couple of minutes ago, chasing a squirrel. "What are you guys laughing at? You could never have caught it either." Henrick said grumpily as he watched them laugh. Caroline immediately saw herself in the boy.

* * *

"_Tyler that's unfair!" six-year-old Caroline yelled as she watched him grab her doll and taking it on the jungle gym. They only way she could get up there was by passing the rope climbing. And then there was getting down. _

_"Come and get it Carrroooliinneee!" Tyler replied from above. "You know I'm scared of heights. I'm gonna tell on you!" Caroline folded her arms. "By who? Your Daddy? I don't think so, he left you." Tyler said trying his best to make her cry. _

_Caroline bit her lip, she was not going to let him win once again. Caroline gave one last glance at Tyler as she set off to find Elena and Matt. The playground at school was so big, she wondered if she could ever find them. Caroline walked over to the sandpit hoping to find them there. Caroline was grateful when she saw her best friends sitting there building a castle._

_ Another, unfamiliar, girl was sitting with them. "Who is this?" Caroline asked sweetly. The girl had tanned skin with a bit of a curl in her hair, barely noticeable. "This is Bonnie, our new friend." Matt replied. He was too busy with his masterpiece to look up. _

_"Hi Bonnie I'm Caroline…" Caroline said careful not to seem strange. "Hi Caroline." Bonnie smiled causing Caroline to relax. "What's wrong Care?" Elena asked. Elena always knew when something was wrong with Caroline. "Tyler took Polly and now she's stuck on the jungle gym. I can hear her crying from here." Caroline decided to exaggerate. _

_Matt jumped up and started walking in that direction. "Why is he always picking on you?" Matt asked, clearly irritated. "He likes her. I just know it." Elena commented. The foursome reached the jungle gym just as Tyler had tied up Polly to the wooden pole with his shoelace. _

_"Give back the doll Tyler." Matt demanded. Tyler just stuck out his tongue. "Please Tyler." Caroline begged. His eyes seemed to soften at the sound of her begging. "Fine." Tyler jumped down and handed Caroline the doll. "I'm sorry Caroline."_

* * *

Henrick was like her, alone yet loved. "Caroline could have." Klaus teased his brother lovingly. He grabbed his younger brother, tickling him. Caroline joined in enjoying playing with the men. "Stop, stop!" Henrick pleaded between laughs. After a few minutes the couple set the boy free.

"Now you know not to fool around with your big brother." Klaus concluded. Henrick got up from the floor and shook off the dirt from his clothes. "Hello Caroline it is nice to see you. I wish I could say the same for my brother." Henrick smiled. "Careful there, he's unpredictable." "True. So what do you two seek?" Henrick asked.

Klaus stood closer to Caroline and put his arm around Caroline. "We are getting married and we thought we should tell you first." Klaus replied winking at Caroline. _Don't tell him about Bonnie,_ Caroline noted. "I am getting another sister? That is wonderful news, good for you brother." Henrick said genuinely happy. "Come on you guys, I'll walk with you to the woods." Caroline said realizing they were going to be late.

Caroline and Klaus stood a while from the other men gathering at the woods. "I'm really going to miss you." Caroline said as she hugged Klaus once again. "Same here, sweetheart." Klaus replied. Caroline felt unshed tears burn . "I love you so much." Caroline said still not letting go. "I love you too." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"My mother knows about the wedding, she will help you with the preparations. Goodbye Caroline." Klaus said as he walked away.

He looked back once and reached into his pocket. He took out a drawing of Caroline. It was the first of many that he had drawn, but it was his favourite. Caroline was busy picking flowers, vervain. She was wearing a simple dress but she made it look like it was fit for a queen. Her hair was falling perfectly over her shoulders and her smile could brighten anyone's day. Klaus looked over it lovingly. He loved her so much and he couldn't wait to make her his wife.

* * *

_I thought it may be cute to see a little bit of young Caroline. Anyways this was just something to get on the roll, until next time._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Caroline watched Klaus and his brothers and father walk away with a heavy heart. She was going to miss the long conversations with Klaus the next few days. He always made an effort to look for her after a hard day of work so that they could spend their evening together.

Caroline already felt her heart long to him.

Caroline turned around to go talk to Ayanna or Bonnie. They had to clear things up about going to the future. She had been thinking about something for a long while and she had made up her mind about it.

Caroline lifted the leather that hung at the entrance of Ayanna's hut.

There was some kind of meat boiling above the fire. These people ate anything that was safe, surviving was difficult in this time Caroline had learned quickly.

"Ayanna? Bon?" Caroline asked. "Right here child." Ayanna said appearing from another room, hands full of herbs and plants. She walked over to the fire and added these items to the food.

"I do appreciate it when you actually speak." Ayanna said after a moment's silence. Caroline realized she had no idea what to say.

"Uhm, I've been thinking. I'm in love with Klaus and we're getting married soon…" Caroline started.

Ayanna looked up from what she was doing. She gave Caroline a true smile, "I hoped he would succeed. I wish you only happiness." Ayanna went back to her task immediately after.

"Thank you, but I'm not done speaking… I don't want to go back to the future. I love it here and the people are just amazing. Vampires live forever so I'll see my friends in no time, like nothing had changed." Caroline pleaded.

Ayanna walked over to Caroline, her attention now completely away from her task which proved to be peeling wild onions. "I am sorry to inform you but you have to go."

"But why Ayanna? I have made up my mind. My heart belongs here." Caroline asked. _Although it won't last long, now will it?, _a dark voice sounded in her head. These days everything reminded her of the coming horror. Vampires.

"The spell I had set so that the past stays the same is dying out slowly. Growing weaker by the day. I have to cast it once every three moons already. We can only hope it lasts the time we need to complete the spell to send you home. Can you not see Caroline? You need to go home, for the sake of the future." Ayanna explained.

Caroline felt all hope disappear. She was going to have to leave Klaus behind, alone. A year was not that long when it was all you had. "I'll see you at dinner." Caroline said as she started to leave.

"I am sorry Caroline." Ayanna's voice came faintly.

* * *

Caroline sat with Rebekah who had seemed to be the best option for company. "I've got some news for you." Caroline said realizing that Rebekah hadn't heard of her engagement.

Rebekah was busy studying a beautiful deep blue flower she had picked earlier. "Yes?"

Caroline looked at the flower as well, it was beautiful. "I'm marrying Niklaus." Caroline said managing to smile at the thought of it.

"You better not be lying!" Rebekah said as she dropped the flower to hug her friend. Or crush her lungs. "I am going to help you arrange everything!"

Caroline sat back as her friend finally loosened her grip, if she was not a vampire she would be laying on the floor. "Thanks." Caroline breathed.

Rebekah picked up the flower once again. "A blue flower is a symbol of inspiration. It is a symbol of love, desire and the beauty of things. Infinity and unreachable things. It would be a great thing to use at you wedding, we can hang it from the ceiling and even put it in your hair."

Caroline thought about it for a while. Blue was her best colour, it suited her perfectly her mother would always say. Her mother. Caroline missed her so much, but she would be returning soon.

"That would be perfect. Thank you Bekah." Caroline said.

"I want it to be the best day of your and Klaus' lives. Come, let us go talk to Mother about the arrangements." Rebekah said standing up. _Really not one to waste time, _Caroline thought surprised. She jumped up quickly when Rebekah looked back questionably. "So slow…" Rebekah sighed.

Esther was busy hanging clothes on the dry rack when Rebekah came dragging Caroline along.

"Good day Mother. My chores are all completed so I spent some time with Caroline. She is getting married to Nik, you know that of course, but I thought we could start arranging some things. Pretty please?" Rebekah bubbled.

"Hello Rebekah, Caroline. If you two help me finish up hanging the clothes I would be happy to help." Esther said with a smile and wink.

"So it is decided. The guests will arrive late in the afternoon and the ceremony will start at sunset." Esther concluded. Caroline and been at their hut all day with arrangements. It was starting to get late but there was still no sign of the mother and daughter stopping.

"Who are we inviting?" Rebekah asked turning her gaze towards Caroline. Caroline held her breath, she didn't know many people from this time. The only people she wanted to come were the Mikaelson's along with Bonnie, Elena and Ayanna.

"I think we should invite Bonnie, Elena and Ayanna." Caroline spoke her thoughts.

Esther seemed to be surprised by the lack of friends Caroline had. "And… I mean maybe…" Caroline stuttered. "Speak child." Esther said warmly, although with an edge that made anyone obedient. "Tatia. She and Elijah seem to be on good terms and I think it might be a good idea." Caroline blurted out.

"A good idea? No offence darling, but nothing to do with that she-devil is a good idea." Rebekah said crossly. She folded her arms looking from Caroline towards her mother.

"Now Rebekah. Caroline does have a point, no need to be rude to the girl. Although, Caroline, I hear she is courting someone else… Or was she married?" Esther thought aloud. Caroline, on the other hand, was shocked to hear Tatia had settled down.

"Good for her." Caroline smiled. "So, who are you inviting?" she added.

"A few landowners from this village and those near it. Close friends… Just know you will not be disappointed by the amount of guests." Esther said smugly.

"I think I should return to our hut, dinner should be ready by now. Thank you for everything." Caroline said taking her chance to escape. After giving Rebekah a hug she quickly made her way towards the hut.

Caroline welcomed the feeling of lying down on her bed like it was a well needed hug. She hadn't even recognized Elena in the corner of the room.

"Hey." Caroline said as she got up from her bed reluctantly. She walked over and sat next to Elena.

"How was your day?" Such a silly question, but her friend seemed down. Elena just shook her head and turned away. "Well that's not nice." Caroline said.

"Do you ever think things will be normal?" Elena asked. Caroline stayed quiet, for now it was an obvious no. But things _could _change. Even as vampires things could be slightly normal. "I dunno Elena. Life is life, we never know what's going to happen."

"I'm stuck, and it's going to stay like that." Elena said starting to cry.

"What brought this on?" Caroline asked, she hated when her friend was in one of these moods. Elena was much better when she was smiling and had a beer in her hand. And not burning their house down.

"I saw someone who looked exactly like Stefan."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

**Present Day**

Klaus paced up and down his living room. Something wasn't right. There was something in the back of his mind nagging at him. But it felt like it had been there for a while now, years even, the nagging. He felt like there was suddenly a piece missing.

It was terrifying.

Klaus heard two sets of footsteps coming towards the house. Minutes later Elijah and Rebekah stood in front of him

"We need to talk brother." Elijah said. "No kidding." Klaus said rolling his eyes.

After each of them settled down on a couch they started talking. "I believe there is something wrong with the past, further back than you might think. Even as far as us being humans." Elijah explained.

It made sense when he explained it, Klaus relaxed a little. He felt better when he had a theory at least. But total control was what he needed.

Rebekah stood up and walked towards a vase full of red roses.

"These are beautiful." she said taking one out. In a flash the vase travelled towards Klaus, sending roses and water everywhere. He caught it easily.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Klaus asked grinning at his sister's anger.

"There is no need for an answer." Rebekah huffed as she sat back down. "But, I do suggest that we talk to the Salvatore brothers. Those two are always in the middle of things." Rebekah said.

"Then it is decided." Elijah said, holding out his hand for the sister he loved so much.

* * *

Damon sat in the boarding house looking at Stefan and Tyler with wide eyes. Anger boiling up.

"And why the hell didn't you even _ask _if I wanted to talk to Elena? She's been in the past for _months_, and I haven't spoken to her _once_." he asked furiously.

"It was only a theory Damon. We didn't want to bother you." Tyler said.

"Trust me puppy you do not want to bother me _now_." Damon said through his teeth. He grabbed the scotch on the table and poured some for him.

"I talked to the witch and she'll let us see them again. And strictly speaking, we talked to Caroline, not Elena." Stefan tried to calm his raging brother.

"Tell me more about the witch." Damon ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's from-" Tyler started. "Not talking to you." Damon interrupted.

Stefan sighed. "She's from New Orleans, one of the few witches that doesn't do ancestral magic. Her name is Vanessa. She's staying here for a while with her mother." Stephan explained.

Damon stared at nothing for a while, thinking. "And why would she help us? I mean even if she has nothing to lose, she would lose something. We could be cursed, no are cursed, if you hadn't realized." he asked.

"She knew Rose. If you even can remember her. And had heard about us helping her, so she's helping us in favour." Stefan said. He was getting tired after the many questions Damon had asked earlier as well.

"Rose was a kind woman. Such shame she had to die, but oh well." a British accent came from the doorway.

Rebekah.

"Oh joy, we have company. Not like it wasn't going good before." Damon said, irritated by the Original's arrival.

Klaus and Elijah appeared from behind her.

"You!" Tyler yelled as he charged towards Klaus. He grabbed a wooden stake as he tried to injure the Original Hybrid.

Klaus quickly turned away from Tyler. He placed his arm around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "Why does everybody seem to hurt me today? I am completely innocent."

"You kissed Caroline!" Tyler said trying to pull the arm away from his throat.

"I would have remembered that, trust me. And she hates me even more than you do, so no, I most definitely did not." Klaus said yanking himself away from Tyler, freeing him.

A shot of pain went through Tyler's head. He went down on one knee. The others around him also seemed to be in pain.

Time passed. He didn't know how long but it felt like ages. Finally the pain stopped.

Tyler stood up looking around him. He noticed the siblings standing up. "Klaus? What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"Honestly mate, I have no idea." Klaus said.

All memories of Caroline, Elena and Bonnie being missing were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Bwahaha, you want to know what's happening? Wait for the sequel. Don't worry - there is still a few chapters left. I know it's short but, I want to save the future for the sequel so yeah. Speaking of, do you want to see a little bit of the future? Like one chapter. Oh and I wont make you wait too long for the sequel. Just a warning - exams are starting tomorrow and it only ends next Friday, I think... Another thing - thank you for all the responses I have gotten for the fic, I can't stop smiling! So, you guys owe me new facial muscles... Enjoy and abc please!_

* * *

Caroline sat in front of the mirror, admiring the beautiful blue flowers braided into her hair. Her lips were painted a light red and her eyes lined. It was only used for special occasions.

Like a wedding.

Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie had helped her in making a dress, which she had never really done before. It was the traditional white, exactly what she wanted. It fitted perfectly and worked great with the flowers.

Her friends had left her alone for the time being to go and meet some people. They had helped her with everything, from getting dressed, to makeup to hair.

Caroline looked at her hand which felt so empty. Her ring had been temporarily removed until she and Klaus were married. Butterflies awoke in her stomach, how long did she still have to sit here?

Klaus had returned seven days ago, yet Caroline missed him while he was not at her side. She was ready to get married.

* * *

_Caroline and Rebekah stood at the edge of the woods, waiting. The men were supposed to arrive today. She couldn't wait to be back in Klaus' arms._

"_Where are they!" Rebekah whined._

_Caroline listened carefully. "They're almost here." Caroline smiled, picking up the faint sound of leaves crackling._

_Ten minutes later Klaus appeared from behind the trees. He was carrying a deer with Elijah._

_Caroline squealed as she ran up towards him. Klaus handed his part of the load to Finn. Seconds later Caroline was in his arms._

"_I could not stop thinking about you." Klaus whispered. "Same here." Caroline replied. Klaus kissed Caroline. It was like no kiss she had ever felt. It was like fireworks._

"_Uh-hgm." Kol coughed uneasily causing the two to break the kiss, earning a glare from them both. "Well hi there." Kol said innocently._

"_Ignore him, my wife-to-be." Klaus said kissing Caroline again._

* * *

"Caroline, it is time to go." Mikael said from behind. Caroline had asked him specially to walk her down the aisle. Even though he scared her to death.

Caroline took a deep breath and stood up, her un-dead heart beating faster than ever. She took one last glance at the mirror before walking out, arm hooked with Mikael's.

"Good luck." he breathed as they made their way. The dull sound of music playing sounded as ancient as the time, it was beautiful. The music got louder as they stood under the trees.

They were getting married at the waterfalls, although tradition was against it they had gotten to know each other there so it was accepted.

Caroline got the first look of the decoration. The trees where full of the blue flowers. She spotted purple flowers between the blue that caused her to cringe. Vervain. Caroline shook it off, as long as she didn't touch it, it should be safe.

The waterfalls were close enough that the people could travel back to the village for the feast, which was to be held at the Mikaelson's hut.

"Here we go." Mikael whispered. He was actually supportive towards Caroline.

They started walking.

Caroline smiled at the people that were looking at her. She recognised some of the faces that were introduced to her within the past few days.

One that stood out was Isaac. Rebekah had gotten very close to him fast. There was even talk of courting. Caroline hoped it worked out for her friend, although she knew the chances were slim. He lived in a village due to be slaughtered.

The last person Caroline saw was Klaus. He stood at the end of the aisle looking perfect as always. He turned around and looked at her, smiling. The ceremony master of the village stood next to him.

Caroline went over her lines once again. She hoped she didn't forget them and make a fool of herself in front of most of the village.

After what seemed hours Caroline and Mikael reached Klaus.

Mikael sent a nod in his son's direction and walked away, leaving Caroline and Klaus standing alone. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

Time seemed to fly by. The ceremony master started talking, but Caroline heard nothing. Her whole world was consumed by one single man. She only came to her senses when it was time for her to speak.

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things." the words flowed easily out of her mouth.

Klaus looked at her with loving eyes. "I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. Always and forever." he repeated the words.

Caroline took the ring she had bought for Klaus and placed it on his finger simultaneously with him. Her ring was back where it belonged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Klaus smiled at Caroline. He kissed her with all he had, not caring who saw or thought what. Caroline was the one to pull back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Caroline stood in Klaus' arms as she watched the people of the village eat and converse with each other. Couples were dancing to the music. Klaus placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Want to dance, Lady Mikaelson?" he asked persuasively.

Caroline nodded as she walked to the dance floor. She took Klaus' hand and he placed the other on her hip. They slowly started dancing to the rhythm of the music. Caroline moved closer and laid her head on his chest.

"We are staying in my old room for tonight. Tomorrow morning we can set off to prepare the hut." Klaus whispered. "My brothers will help us to move our belongings."

"Can't wait." Caroline replied. The happy couple danced slowly in silence.

The next moment a tap on Caroline's shoulder interrupted their sweet oblivion. Caroline turned around to find Isaac standing there looking at her with a bit of horror on his face.

Isaac had a face that made all the ladies in the village swoon, and a smile to knock them out. His hair was brown with a reddish shine to it, barely visible. Although he never courted any lady before, his father's standards were too high and he had no mother for sympathy, she had died many years ago. His father was one of the landowners, not nearly as rich as Mikael, but one of the higher class.

"Hi Isaac, is there something wrong?" Caroline asked trying to keep her hopes up. If something went wrong on this very day she would pull her hair out, one by one.

"Uhm, no. I was just wondering… Would you like to dance Lady Mikaelson?" Isaac asked looking at Klaus between every word.

_He's afraid of Nik, _Caroline realized as she felt guilt wash over her. It was completely ridiculous of Isaac to fear Klaus.

"Why, of course." Caroline smiled, causing Isaac to visibly calm down. She took his hand as they walked off a little further.

They started dancing. Isaac remained silent, not saying a single word towards Caroline. She noticed Klaus looking at them from beside the other dancing couples.

"Why did you ask me to dance, Isaac?" Caroline asked. She enjoyed the shocked look on his face a little too much. All the CSI nights and Criminal Mind's had paid off.

"Should there be a reason to ask a friend of mine to dance?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"You are such a bad liar." Caroline giggled at his not-so-innocent innocence. Isaac gazed through the maze of people, as if scouting for enemies.

"I am in need of your help Caroline. Please for me?" Isaac asked. He took Caroline's hand and swirled her around.

"It depends, what do you need? It's not money, you have enough of that. Not help with washing, that would be ridiculous. So, it must be Rebekah." Caroline took a blind shot.

"How did you know that? Never mind. I want to ask her to court me, but there is one thing, two counting Mikael, standing in my way," Isaac confessed.

The shot had paid off.

"I just knew it!" Caroline squealed, she had always liked Isaac. "What's the problem?" It couldn't be Rebekah herself, she would even go against their father's wishes to court him. Her reputation meant nothing to her.

"Your new husband, Niklaus, might be a little… what we call overprotective. No offence though." Isaac said, prepared for a slap through the face. He went back to normal after a minute.

"No need for apologies, I definitely know what you are talking about. He just cares about his sister. I tell you what, I'll convince him to love your cuteness as much as I do already, good enough?" Caroline said.

Isaac smiled widely. "Thank you so much Caroline. Now, if you could excuse me, I need to find Rebekah." Isaac said starting to leave. "Oh and Caroline, I… love you as well." he said awkwardly. It was so hard to show affection towards friends in these times.

Caroline smiled as she watched him disappear into the crowd. "Hi Caroline." a female voice came.

"Hello Tatia." Caroline greeted back, she tried her best to be kind. Tatia seemed to have changed for the better.

"Congratulations, I really hope you and Niklaus have a wonderful life together. I would like you to meet someone" Stefan approached Tatia with a toddler in his arms.

"Good day, I am Phillip, and this little one here is Louisa." He said in a thick Italian accent. So, not a Stefan, but a Phillip. Things were getting messed up around here.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Is Louisa your daughter?" Caroline asked smiling at the girl. She couldn't be older than two years.

"Our daughter actually. Phillip and I are courting, soon to be married." Tatia said with a smile of her own, she looked truly happy.

"Wow, I'm happy for you two. Don't you want to dance or something? I'll take Louisa for a little while." Caroline suggested.

"That would be great, thank you, but we could not ask something like that of you. It is you wedding." Tatia said.

"I love little children Tatia, go have fun! Louisa and I shall have our own fun, won't we Louisa?" Caroline asked the little girl causing her to giggle.

"Thank you." Phillip said handing Louisa to Caroline and walked away with Tatia.

Caroline looked around for Klaus but he was nowhere to be seen. The only person she actually knew was Elijah who was standing alone. Caroline walked over to him.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Caroline asked when she reached him. Elijah eyed Louisa suspiciously.

"Good question, another good one is why do you have a baby in your arms Caroline?" Elijah asked. There was no doubt that he saw the subtle resemblance between Louisa and Tatia.

"Who? This? Uhmm, this is Louisa." Caroline said hoping Elijah would leave it there. She really didn't want to possibly spoil his night.

"And why do you have her in your arms?" Elijah continued. Louisa had started pulling on Caroline's hair which proved to be very distracting.

"I'm watching after her for a while so that her parents can have a break." Caroline said trying to restrain the girl. After a mighty battle Louisa stopped only to move on to Caroline's lower lip. "Stop." Caroline tried.

"And her parents are?" Elijah asked.

"Do you really want to know? I mean it is really nothing."

"Apparently not."

"Tatia and Phillip."

"Tatia and what?"

"Phillip."

"Who is Phillip?"

"Tatia's betrothed."

"She is betrothed?"

"Yep…"

"Good for her."

"Really?"

"Yes Caroline. I have moved on, remember, I have Hanna now." Elijah said reminding Caroline of the dark headed woman he was courting.

"Oh, yeah." Caroline said blushing. "Sorry about that, I just didn't want to make things awkward."

"No need to apologise Caroline, it is kind of you to care so much of me." Elijah smiled. He gestured for Caroline to hand Louisa over. The little baby squirmed as Caroline gave her to Elijah.

"What an adorable baby." Elijah commented. He took hold of her one hand and played with it thoughtfully. "Do you think I shall be a good father one day?" he asked looking back at Caroline.

Her first instinct was to say that it did not matter. His chances to become one were slim in any ways. But then she realized he would make the best father ever. It didn't matter what, he was the best person she had ever met.

"Yes Elijah, you have no need to worry. You are going to be the best father ever." Caroline smiled at him. Elijah smiled back at her as handed Louisa back to Caroline.

"Your husband is waiting for you." Elijah said nodding in Klaus' direction.

"I'll see you later Elijah." Caroline said goodbye.

She pecked Klaus on the lips as she got to him. "Where on earth have you been?" she asked.

"Conversing with some of the other men in the village. And who is this?" Klaus asked.

"Long story."

* * *

Caroline and Klaus watched Elijah and Finn walk away. They had helped them carry their belongings to the little hut.

"Let's get started." Caroline said when she could no longer see her brothers. It felt great not to be an only child, although Elena and Bonnie were like sisters to her this felt just a bit more real.

"So eager." Klaus teased as he pulled her in for a kiss. He lingered for a while before breaking the kiss.

"I want to be done by tonight, so yes, very eager." Caroline said swatting him away. She walked into the hut which consisted out of one main room and two separate rooms. The bigger one was their room.

"I'll start cleaning out the bedroom and you can set up the things outside." Caroline instructed while picking up a heavy load that needed to go to the room.

"Can we not work together?" Klaus complained. "I promise to behave myself."

"Sorry mister, but I shall not be taking any chances." Caroline giggled, the sound of Klaus walking out of the hut in the background.

Caroline put the things she was carrying down in the corner of the room. She walked over to the case Klaus had talked about. It more like a trunk.

Caroline opened it to find some of the most beautiful dresses from this time that she had ever seen. She took then out and lay then on the bed, she would just wash them and use them for herself. It would be such a shame for them to go to waste.

In the bottom of the trunk, among other things, were the sketches Klaus was talking about. Caroline took them out and examined them carefully.

The daughter had long, straight hair with a small build, similar to her mother. Caroline's eyes then gazed upon the father.

He looked almost exactly like Klaus.

She felt shock overwhelm her. It was his father, she was sure of it. How had Klaus not seen it? She had to get rid of the papers, he couldn't see it. Not now.


End file.
